the untold truth
by Morwenna the Magnificant
Summary: Sere a new girl at Hogwarts has more problems thant the average 17 year old. On the night of her arrival she won the heart of Harry, but where does Draco come to play in all this and why is Ron so unwilling to trust her? And when they all know her story
1. Default Chapter

?Ok this is my first fan fiction story. I was told about this site by a good friend of mine and I am now hooked. So I decided to write a story. I know this sounds very lame but I don't care. T o get down to the grit I really have no idea where this story will go, so if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to offer them. The story is of course based on J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. The story is mostly hers and they are her characters, (except the ones that I have added) ?

Harry sat at the window looking out at the dark stormy sky. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and his life was good. Good but not great he didn't have a girlfriend, Ron did, well almost. All the boys knew Ron had the biggest crush in the world on Hermione. After six years of torment he was talking about actually asking her out. He had liked her since the first day that he saw her on the Hogwarts Express.

?Back to Harry's story?

Professor Snape was being harsher than usual, most teachers were but the potions master was the worst. Harry sighed and turned back to his game of chess with Ron.

It was just a few days before Halloween and the weather was terrible. Professor Dumbledore sat in his office talking to Professor McGonagall, when Hagrid barged in with a limp girl in his arms.

" 'Eadmaster, I saw somat walkin in me pumpkins so I went out to see who o' what it was. Fang came wit me o' course, but when she saw us she fainted, went out cold. She wasn't in 'Ogwarts robes an' she don't look like a student 'ere so I brung 'er to you," said Hagrid.

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid and calmly said, "Thank you Hagrid. Can you go get Madam Pomfrey for me?"

Hagrid nodded, "Where do ya want me to put ta girl?"

Dumbledore conjured a cot for the wet unconscious girl. Hagrid put her down and left to do his task. The headmaster looked at the girl laying there, she wore simple black robes and her long reddish black hair was blow across her delicate face. She was tall and slender, her feet almost stuck out of the end of the cot. Dumbledore thought she looked vaguely familiar. After checking to see if she was hurt, he turned back to his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Hagrid was back 15 minutes later with a confused looking Madam Pomfrey. She was often called to strange places at strange times but never into the headmaster's office to see a patient. Dumbledore looked up as they entered the room.

"Thank you Hagrid. Now could you go check to see if you can find her belongings, or anything that will give us a clue to where she has come from?" Hagrid nodded and left. 'Poppy, your newest patient," he pointed to the unconscious girl on the bed, "will be in shock when woken. Hagrid found her out in his pumpkin patch. She is not a student here but it looks as though she should still be in school. I was wondering if you have a private room for her to stay in until other arrangement can be made."

"I don't think so sir, but I can curtain off the back of the ward if you like," said Madam Pomfrey.

Dumblefdore just nodded, then added, "Oh just send a student to come and get me when your ready. I want to the poor thing up there before she wakes. "

Madam Pomfrey returned to the hospital wing, she curtained off the last two sections of the ward. She added some thing to make the section look more like a room and put the girl's belongings, which Hagrid found, on the spare bed. Just as she finished two students came in carrying a third.

When Harry and Ron were playing chess Hermione was doing her rounds as her duty as a Prefect. She had caught Draco Malfoy tormenting a group of first years and was going to tell him off when she was attacked by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione staggered off, back to the Gryffindor common room in search of Ron and Harry. She was badly hurt and needed to go to the hospital wing immediately. Her left arm was throbbing, her knee cap hurt, her nose was crushed, many of her fingers stuck out at odd angles and she had dislocated her shoulder. It was late and there weren't too many people roaming the halls. Hermione had to get to Harry and Ron, the Gryffindor common room was closer than the hospital wing. She staggered up to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password.

The portrait swung open, Hermione stepped into the common room and fainted from the loss of blood.

Harry and Ron looked up just in time to see Hermione fall over. They quickly rushed over to her.

"Harry," Ron said dryly, "she needs to go to the hospital wing."

Harry just nodded. The two boys figured out a way to carry her without causing more injury. They barged into the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey came out from behind a large curtain.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "How can I help you?"

"It's Hermione, we don't know what happened. She came to the common room like this," said Harry, Ron stood there loss for words.

Madam Pomfrey laid the unconscious Hermione in an empty bed. Before she began her work she turned to Harry and said, "Can you please go tell the headmaster that his request is ready?"

"Yes, madam," Harry said, "but will I be able to come back and see Hermione?"

"Yes, dear now hurry. The password is strawberry treacle."

Harry ran through the corridors, he came to the stone gargoyle. "Strawberry treacle." he said. Harry ran up the spiral stair case and knocked on the beautiful oak door. Professor McGonagall opened it.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me," Harry gasped.

"Oh, come in."

Professor Dumbledore looked up at Harry, "Yes?"

"Madam Pomfrey, asked me to tell you that her request was ready," said Harry, looking confused.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and told her that they would continue their discussion at a later date. He brought the cot to a hover, turned to Harry and they set off.

Harry looked at the person lying on the cot. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked so helpless lying there, he wondered what her name was, where she was from, if she was a new student or not. He wondered about every thing.

Dumbledore and Harry finally made it back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey who was tending Hermione, greeted the headmaster.

"The girl's room is set up at the end of the ward.."

"Thank you Poppy," said professor Dumbledore, "Out of all the things she needs is rest."

"How's Hermione?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well her left arm is broken in three places, she fractured her knee, nose is completely crushed, she has broken most of her fingers and to it off she has a dislocated shoulder." said Madam Pomfrey in a huff. She said it all for the headmaster's sake; for he had stopped and turned to listen intently once Harry had asked how his friend was.

Harry went and sat down beside a dazzled looking Ron. Professor Dumbledore went with Madam Pomfrey to get the girl settled.

"Poppy, I trust that you'll inform me when she is awake?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster, I will," replied Madam Pomfrey. She then turned to Harry and Ron, "It's getting late, and you two can come see her after breakfast. Goodnight." The nurse escorted the boys out and turned to her patients. Ron gave a sad longing look back at Hermione lying on the bed before Madam Pomfrey closed the door.

?Just incase you were not sure anything that is in two ? is not part of the story but my own thoghts or notes so you can read these if you want of u can skip over them i really don't care ?

?Oh and just incase some one else has written a story like this im sorry but this was my idea. But i respect if u had similar. you see i wouldn't beacuse i fan't read all the harry potter fan fictions stories that would take years so please bear with me in the telling of my tale. Just so u know i can get sidetracked eaisly so if there r big gaps of time between when i post chapters it is beacuse i have benn doing other stuff.?


	2. Serecloanna

Serecloanna

?Sere's P.O.V.? ?And yes I know this is all very weird but … um yes?

Sere woke with a start. She was in a bed, in a hospital, no a school. Her school? No she left there weeks ago. Hogwarts? Yes, she was at Hogwarts, inside Hogwarts it had been her goal for the last three weeks. Sere looked up across the room beyond the curtain that surrounded her bed there was people talking. Who? Know one she knew?

There were blind covering the near by windows. Sere peeked out side it was not yet mid-day by the looks of it. She got up to explore her surrounding more thoroughly. Sere noticed that all her belongings were there, her trunks and wand. The only thing that was missing was her broom. It was probably still out side where it had fell when she had crashed the night before. Oh well. Sere sat down on her bed think every thing over.

?Normal P.O.V? ?all back to normal well is anything ever normal in these stories?

Madame Pomfrey went to check on her patient. As she pulled the curtains, she noticed that the girl was sitting on her bed.

"Hello dear," Madame Pomfrey said with a start. Sere looked up at the speaker. "I am Madame Pomfrey the nurse at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These will be your quarters until other arrangements can be made. If you have any questions feel free to ask them at any time. The headmaster will come to see you when he has some free time."

Sere sat there stunned, she just nodded while continuing to look at this person who was talking to her. Madame Pomfrey turned to leave just as Sere found her voice.

"Am I free to walk around the ward, Madame?" Sere asked.

"Yes, of course dear," replied Madame Pomfrey, she then turned and hurried off.

Harry and Ron sat talking beside Hermione's bed, she was asleep and they had nothing else to do. Harry was trying to convince Ron to go for a walk. Ron was refusing to go.

Sere ventured out of her 'room' and saw two boys arguing. A girl lay on the nearby bed. She walked over to them and just stood there. The two boys looked up.

Harry recognized the girl standing over Ron and himself as the girl that was in Dumbledore's office. She was so beautiful.

"Who are you?" Sere asked.

Ron answered first, "I'm Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger." He added, pointing at Hermione.

"Oh , I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry at last.

The girl just stood there deep in thought, _Harry, Harry …Potter?_ Sere was sure she recognized that name but where had she heard it before, Sere didn't know. "Nice to meet you," she said at last.

Harry noticed that this girl looked at him as though she had just heard his name, unlike so many other wizards he met who looked at his scar or started muttering to them self with terrified looks on their faces. No this strange girl didn't do these things.

"Er… what's your name?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Sere, looked at the boy in front of her, she couldn't say her name not to him. As she stood there deciding what she was going to do Madame Pomfrey walked in to the room.

"Harry, can you take this fine young lady to the headmaster's office please?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Er… sure." Replied Harry, he finally got to go on the wall he wanted. The pair left the hospital wing.

"So you never said what your name is." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right," said Sere flustered. _Why hadn't I said any thing before? __Because you were to busy thinking about the boys' stupid names. Well it's not my fault I just wan to learn where I stand in the wizarding world. As for a name you should just go for what you are used to being called. And what might that be? Um.. let me think, you only spent how many years with it? Anna? Yes, yes that's it. I don't want to lie to him though, oh well_. "It's Anna." She said at last

Anna's voice sounded like angels to Harry's ears.

They continued to walk to the office. The halls were empty because everyone else was in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"Strawberry treacle," Harry said dully when they reached a stone gargoyle, it sprang aside. Harry led the way up the winding stair case. He knocked on the large door and waited. Dumbledore opened it and let them inside; he told Harry he could return to what ever he was doing.

"Sit down," Dumbledore suggested to Sere. She sat and looked at her surroundings. "First let's start at the beginning. I am Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sere hesitated, "My name is Serecloanna, but you may call me Sere."

"Sere that's a nice name. Ok now I'm going to ask you some simple questions. Sere how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, but I started school when I was thirteen. So I am only in my sixth year. Even though I started school late I know lots of things an average sixteen year old does not."

"Do you want to finish your schooling at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir, very much."

"Would you like to tell me about your childhood?"

Sere was silent again. This was so hard. After her long search for Dumbledore, and when she finally found him, she had no idea what to say. She had to say something, but it was so hard.

"Well… the family I have been living with since I was three called me Anna. They sent me away to some magic boarding school in Switzerland I don't know why I couldn't go to Hogwarts like their son, who is a year older than me. So that's were have been at for most of my life." And it wasn't completely a lie either. Are you proud of your self. _Yes I am._ Oh. "I left school a short while ago, I had to come here." Sere looked directly up at Dumbledore. "Is it true that Lord Voldemort has returned."

Dumbledore sat there momentarily stunned. First of all this girl was asking him if the Dark Lord had returned like she believed him and she had used his true name like so many could not. "Yes," he replied at last, "I am afraid so."

Sere sank deeper into the chair she was sitting in. "Sir can I go back to the hospital wing?" she asked weakly.

Dumbledore nodded, but was wondering what had troubled her so.

?Yeah I'm finally done the second chapter. Um any questions feel free to ask um…. Please review and thanxs for those who already have.?


	3. hurtful memories

So here is the third chapter. And I don't own any characters except Sere of course, the plot is mine but every thing else is J. K. Rowling.

Hurtful memories

Sere slowly walked back to the hospital wing, retracing her steps exactly , but still she managed to some how get lost and had no idea where she was. Continuing to wander hopelessly, she saw a pudgy faced boy emerge from a near by class room.

"Excuse me," said Sere timidly.

The boy jumped, taken by surprise at being spoken to so politely, "Yes?"

"I'm hopelessly lost and was wondering if you could help me back to the hospital wing?"

"Ya sure,' said the boy , as he openly stared. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, before Sere broke it.

"So, what's your name?' she asked, "I'm Anna."

"Oh," said the boy , flustered. "I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm a Gryffindor in my sixth year. Say your not from around here are you?'

"Your right I'm not but I'm going to finish my schooling here. I'm sixteen too." Sere smiled. _There you go again building a lie__. Well it's easier than telling the truth right now. Ya I guess._

The two chatted until finally Neville led Sere up to the hospital wing's door and bid her good bye. As Sere opened the door she noticed that the two boy still sat around the sleeping girl's bed. She tried to sneak by but the red headed one, looked up just as she passed.

"Hi," he said, "I missed your name before, oh , I'm Ron."

Harry turned around, "Ron this is Anna. Am I correct?"

Sere nodded, 'Sorry what was your name again?" She just had to be sure of one thing. You better be careful. _Ya I will_.

"Oh!" Harry flushed, "It's Harry, Harry Potter"

"Well nice to meet you." If either one of the boys noticed Sere's smile disappear as Harry said this neither said anything. Abruptly Sere returned to her 'room' and sat down on the bed, her head in her hands.

_Potter, Longbottom the names seem so familiar._ You know exactly where the names are from you just don't want to admit it. _Shut up! _Yeah I'm right. Falling back onto the bed, Sere slipped into a light dream filled sleep.

Longbottom, Potter, faces flashed by. Darkness. A flashing green light. A women screaming. Evil laughter . A baby crying. Two bodies sprawled on the floor.

Sere jolted awake. She had, had this dream before though without the faces and names. A thought startled her, peeking out of her room , Sere confirmed that the boys still sat there. They also did not hear her restless sleep. She walked over to them. "Excuse me ?" the boys looked up. "Can I sit here?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ron however was more talkative. "Ya sure. Of course. Just pull up a chair."

Sere sat down, Harry looked at her briefly an smiled. Sere saw pain in those green eyes, deep down not noticed by ordinary people. Just above his eyes was a lighting bolt scar. The famed scar and the boy wizard, sat in front of her. At last after all her suspicions, she was sure, she had found him at last after all her long years of searching. Sere wanted so much to reach out and hug Harry and tell him everything. But she couldn't.

Harry looked away and tried to flatten the hair on his forehead. Sere turned to Ron, who avidly struck up a conversation.

(time passes)

As Sere returned to her room, Ron caught Harry staring at her , a glazed look on his face.

"So you like her then mate?" asked Ron. Punched him Ron took that as a yes, and was cheerful for the rest of the evening.


	4. Settling In

Here is the fourth chapter at long last. Sorry for any inconvenience it may have had of my readers. Remember see anything you don't like tell me it may be a mistake or part of the story.

Settling In

A week or so later, Sere still resided in the hospital wing. She hadn't left it since her trip to see Dumbledore; she had seen no more of him either. The girl who Harry and Ron came to visit often was quickly healed and aloud to rejoin class. Sere hadn't talked to either of the boys for she hadn't gone and talked to then since the other girl's wakening. She watched the girl, for hours and hours at a time, but hid when Harry was there to avoid being seen.

Sere was getting bored and did not look forward to another day of confinement, but to her surprise Dumbledore came to fetch her. With all the other students in class there was no one in the halls.

When they reached the office Sere was deep in thought about what she'd say should say if Dumbledore questioned her about her past. Umm... Let me see how about the truth. _But I can't_. Why not ? _Because I just can't._ Well you'll have to tell him sooner or later. _I know but I'm just figuring every thing out myself. _Bull shit. You've known all a long. _Have not._ Well what about all the stuff you have looked up in one of your trunk. All those papers your parents left you. _I... But. No fair._ Looks like I win again.

"Sere?" Dumbledore asked. Sere jumped, she couldn't remember the last time some one called her by her real name.

"Yes sir?" she asked cautiously.

" I was asking you whether you have considered what your plan is for completing your schooling."

"Oh, no not really."

"Well, we must start by putting you in a house; you do wan to stay here, right?" Sere nodded. Dumbledore took a ragged hat down from one of his numerous shelves and gently placed it on Sere's head.

"So?" the hat said to Sere alone. "What do we have here?"

"A student who would like your opinion," replied Sere.

"Aren't you a little old to be starting school?"

"I'm a transfer."

"Well then you are late, which is never a very good thing to be."

"Go ahead sort me. We haven't got all day."

"Touchy aren't we?"

"Only when I need to be."

"Alright then. How about Gryffindor?" Both your parents did nicely there and your brother does well now."

Sere opened her eyes and looked around to see if Dumbledore could hear this. But he was not evening the room so all was safe.

"Afraid are we?" interrupted the hat. "No, he can't hear us, even if he was in the same room. So how about Gryffindor?"

"No, no not Gryffindor," said Sere quickly. She was shocked. How did this hat know her secret? "I can't be near him just yet and besides I don't want to make any enemies, like the Slytherens."

"Ok, ok. How about Ravenclaw?"

"Sure perfect."

"RAVENCLAW," shouted the hat as Dumbledore entered the room.

"So Ravenclaw it is then, I'll inform Professor Flitwick when he's done teaching. Sere what name would you like to live under?"

"Um…Anna Wynn, because I've been called that for so long.'

"Anna Wynn, new Ravenclaw sixth year. Would you like to join your house tonight?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Sere's hair and eyes gleamed in the candle light, her emerald green eyes.

'It's her eyes,' Dumbledore thought, 'those eyes were so familiar, so very much like another student who he saw so very frequently in his office.' "You're free to leave if you want. Would you like me to escort you back to the hospital wing?"

"No thank-you. I'll manage myself."

Sere exited Dumbledore's office and began to wander. The other students were now out of class, so she was not alone. Students flooded the halls with a see of chatter and noise. No one noticed the stranger among them. Only then did Sere realize that she had no idea how she was going to make it back to the hospital wing. She wandered until, she came across the library.

_I wonder if I'll find that boy Neville inside_. I doubt it. Why do you want to see him any way. _He was nice_. Harry potter was nice too. _Oh Shut up._

To her dismay the library seemed deserted. Madam Pince took no notice of the strange girl who had just entered. Wandering around Sere did not come across the boy Neville, but instead the girl with bushy hair who Harry and Ron had watched day and night in the hospital wing.

"Excuse me?" Sere asked.

"Oh, hello," said the other girl looking up from an extremely thick book. "You're the girl who watched me in the hospital wing, right?"

"Yes, I didn't think you saw me."

"Well, I did and now you know," said the girl with a smile, "I'm Hermione by the way, I'm not sure if those two dough heads told you or not."

"I think they did, but I forgot," said Sere, "I'm Anna and I'm going to be a new Ravenclaw 6th year."

"That's cool. I'm a 6th year too except I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Did you want anything?"

"Yes… er …Could you show me where the hospital wing is, I'm completely lost?"

"No problem." Hermione put down her book and grabbed her bag. "So who else have you met during your stay at Hogwarts?"

"Well, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and this boy Neville Longbottom. He helped me back to the hospital wing the first time I got lost."

"All fellow Gryffindors," Hermione laughed.

When the girls reached their destination Sere bid Hermione farewell and thanks. No sooner had she entered the hospital wing did Sere crash head long into someone. As she began to fall strong arms caught her. Sere looked up then wished she hadn't, Harry Potter stared down at her.

"You should be more careful," he said.

Sere glanced around, there was no one else here. "Er… Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you," Harry mumbled.

Sere noticing that she was still in Harry's arms, felt limp. _He was looking for me but why?_ Why do you think? _… _Sweet I was right! _… Oh I shouldn't do this_But you want to. _ No! _ Yes! Just do it, and see what he does.

Sere was leaning into Harry's hold when she felt a familiar feeling wash over her. She then just melted.

Harry caught by surprise almost dropped her 'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't have come.' He looked down at Sere. "Anna? Anna?" She was unconscious but breathing. Harry lay the girl down on the bed behind the curtains and then went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, yes? What is it?" she said briskly. "Are you hurt again Mr. Potter? What have you done this time?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Madam Pomfrey relaxed. "It's Anna, she just fainted or something."

"If she just fainted then why didn't you put water on her?"

"I dunno? Er… thought I should just get you."


	5. Ravenclaw

?Hello folks. Yes I know it's been forever but there will be more to come soon very soon. Ok in case you were wondering the main character's name is pronounced like it is spelt Seri or Serry. And yes I know it sounds like Harry. But it's too late to change that now. Also if you were wondering whom Sere talks to in her head, its another character who is a very sarcastic conscious. And again of you were wondering Sere and Anna are the same person . it's kinda like Superman and Clark Kent. Well it's not but hopefully you get the drift. If any of this confused \ confuses you dont be afraid to speak up. Sorry again for the overly long wait. Enjoy.? 

?Oh and please review. I need input and ideas?

Ravenclaw   
When Harry and Madam Pomfrey entered Sere's room, the girl within was entangled in her bed sheets; her reddish black hair sprawled everywhere. 

"I thought you said you left her on top of the covers?" Madam Pomfrey said to Harry.

He responded weakly, "I did."

Sere tossed and turned. Green light flashed. A woman screamed. A baby cried. Evil laughed echoed throughout the air. Pain screamed through all of Sere's muscles. Sweating Sere awoke, that dream had haunted her, her entire life. Over and over again. Just when her life was back to normal she had this dream, this depiction of her past. It was the reason she was only in her sixth year. 

"Anna, dear are you ok?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Sere looked up Madam Pomfrey was not alone; Harry Potter stood beside her. '_Oh god... Such a time to faint, why did I do that? _ Because you just had too. And then you start having these fits again.' Sitting up and finding her voice Sere whispered, "Yes, I'm fine. This happens all the time."

She looked down and her long straight hair fell in front of her face, she looked evilly beautiful.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"Yes, I was just getting ready to pack, when I ran into Harry and slipped."

Harry, who had yet to speak said quietly, "You're leaving?" His voice sounded strained.

Sere looked at Harry, "No, I'm just going into a house."

"Oh."

"Mr. Potter don't you have some place to be?" demanded Madam Pomfrey pointedly.

"Oh, yeah." Harry left in a daze.

As soon as the hospital wing door had swung shut Madam Pomfrey turned to Sere. " Are you sure you're ready to start class after what has just happened?"

"Yes," said Sere in a coldly polite kind of way, " I've been having these 'Fits' since I was three. May I please pack now?"

"Why yes of course," she turned to leave but then hastily added, "You're sure?"

"Yes!" replied Sere in an exasperated kind of way. She packed very quickly and had Madam Pomfrey fussing over her for ten minutes, before Professor Dumbledore came.

A very short bearded man, who was wearing greyish blue robes, accompanied the Headmaster.

"Anna, this is Professor Flitwick, he is your new Head of House."

"Hello, sir," said Sere.

Dumbledore turned to the Professor, "Flitwick this is your new Ravenclaw student, Anna Wynn."

"Hello, Miss Wynn. Welcome to Hogwarts." Said the tiny man cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"Are you done packing yet Anna?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Yes professor I am."

"Everything go well?"

"Yes sir, very well."

"What?" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, who until then had been relatively quiet. "What about when you fainted in that poor boys arms and then had a fit!"

"It was nothing sir," Sere protested. Dumbledore looked at her with great wonder in his eyes. "It wasn't! I used to have around five a day! The last time I had one was…" 'Earlier this week. _I can't say that! _What ever!' "… around the end of June."

"I see, Miss Wynn. Now I have two questions for you. What causes them and who had the unfortunate task of catching you?"

"I don't know what causes them sir," Sere lied. 'You know perfectly well what causes them! _But I can't tell him yet. I'm not ready yet. _Suit yourself.' Dumbledore looked at her. It took Sere a minute to realise that she still had to answer his second question. "I ran into Harry Potter sir." Sere was now very red in the face.

"Oh. No matter," said Dumbledore with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

Sere nodded and the trio set off through the catacomb of a castle. They went this way and that. Professor Flitwick, who was in the front, stopped in front of a rusty suit of armour.

"What's the password?" the knight barked.

"Cheering charm," replied Flitwick, " Anna you will have to remember that to get into the common room. It changes regularly, so just ask another person in your house." Sere nodded.

Upon hearing the correct password the suit of armour moved a couple of feet to the left, revealing a thin doorway. Flitwick entered first, followed by Sere, Dumbledore went last and had to stoop.

They came out of the short tunnel and into a large room that had a grand fireplace, comfy chairs and couches and tables for working. Flitwick smiled, and pointed his wand at himself, "**Sornus.** Can I have all the Ravenclaws please," he squeaked loudly. "Can you all come to the common room?"

A few minutes and some grumbling later all the Ravenclaws sat watching Flitwick attentively. There were about 60 of them.

"Ok everyone, this is a new student. Anna Wynn, who has been home schooled until now, will be joining us for the remainder of the school year. Anna will join the sixth years in class. Everyone can now return to whatever you were doing. **Quietus.**" Flitwick's voice had returned to its normal volume.

The students quickly returned to their things. Dumbledore looked down at Sere and smiled. "If you have any questions or concerns please feel free find me. Or if you need some to talk to or listen. You know where my office is and when you are in doubt a good sweet is always the answer."

"Yes sir," said Sere returning the smile, "Thank you for everything." Dumbledore nodded and left.

"Miss Wynn, if you would follow me please I'll show you where you'll stay." Said Flitwick. "I had a special room made up for you, Dumbledore thought it would be best. Usually the students sleep in shared dormitory."

Flitwick led Sere off towards the girl's dorm, where there where many staircases that led off to the rooms of each year. They didn't go up any of the staircases. At the end of the short hallway there was a lone door. Inside was a small room complete with a desk, bed and nightstand. Sere's belongings were already inside.

"I know it's not much but there is only so much room to work with." Sighed Flitwick.

"That's ok. It's wonderful," beamed Sere.

Flitwick looked happy and left. Sere went over to her 2 trunks, one was regular sized and the other was a smaller one, and began to unpack. She noticed that there were Ravenclaw robes and everything she'd need for school on the bed. Sere inspected each object thoroughly; there was a small note in one of the robe pockets. It was written a loose rushed scrawl.

The note read: A small step towards normalcy.

Sere was puzzled who could the note and the school supplies be from. '_Dumbledore? _You think Dumbledore writing looks like that. _No! But who could it be? Everyone who knows me won't know I'm here.' _Instead of pondering the matter further Sere returned to her trunks. There wasn't much in her trunks, clothes, a few books and a single photo. Sere had never looked at the photo because she had always been afraid at what it might show her. All of Sere's othere possessions were elsewhere, which reminded the redhead girl that she needed to send a letter.

Grabbing a piece of parchment off the desk, Sere began to write.

Dear Mother,

My holiday has been well so far. I have successfully made it to Rome. Could you please send some baking.

Lots of love,

Anna

If someone else read the letter they would be very confused. Sere for one was no where near Rome. For another her mother was long dead, fifteen years to be exact.

The meaning of the cryptic note was: I'm at Hogwarts send trunks. Sere.

Sere addressed and sealed the letter then ventured out into the common room. At a first glance it appeared to be empty, but Sere saw a blonde head out of the corner of her eye. Who ever it was sat behind a bookshelf. Moving closer Sere could see a girl reading an upside-down magazine.

"Hello?" inquired Sere.

The blonde girl turned, sapphire blue eyes peered up at Sere. "You're the new girl, Anna Wynn," she said matter of faculty.

"Yes," replied Sere.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The girl the stated.

"Luna, that's a nice name. Um… could you show me where the owlery is?"

"Sure, why not?" Luna said, and she climbed out of her niche. "How'd you know we had an owlery?"

"Oh!" Sere exclaimed, "I read 'Hogwarts a History'."

"You'd be the first," said Luna dreamily. "No, the second. Hermione Granger, Gryrffindor, sixth year, read it.

"Oh, I've met her!"

"Have you? That's good."

The two girls slowly worked their way through the castle.

"What year are you in?" asked Sere.

"Fifth."

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, never mind." 'There you go, telling this complete stranger you're thinking of boy wonder. _It was an accident! _Right. _It was! _Uhh hmmm and I'm the Queen of England._ Your majesty. _Hehehe hahahaha!'

"No you said something about Harry Potter. What was it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what house Harry Potter is in. He goes to this school right?" 'Nice cover up. _Why thank you your majesty. _Hahahaha. What are you going to do if she finds out you've already met? _She won't find out.'_

"Harry's in Gryffindor and in sixth year. You'll probably met him in class." She paused, the added, "though you may not either he sticks fairly close to his friends."

"Oh."

The then climbed the many stairs to the owlery. Sere sent the letter after a few complications with the address but besides that everything went well. The girls returned to the dormitory sometime later. There Luna bid Sere good bye. Sere stood alone in the common room for about a minute before she was bombarded by a group of girls.

?done, look for the next chapter soon.?


	6. Of Lies and of Gossip

? I don't have anything to say but enjoy?   
Of Lies and of Gossip 

-Sere stood alone in the common room for about a minute before she was bombarded by a group of girls. -

"So your the new girl?"

"How old are you?"

"What year are you in?"

"What did who say your name was?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why are you late?"

All these questions were showered down on Sere with what seemed like one breath. The chattering stopped instantly when a tall black haired girl, with the air of someone important entered the crowd.

"So…" she said, her voice ringing clearly, "you're the new girl Anna Wynn. I'm Cho Chang."

Sere timidly nodded and shook the outstretched hand.

"As you can see I'm in charge around here. I'm a seventh year and the Quiddich Captain for the House team. What I say goes. Any questions?"

"No," said Sere timidly.

"Good!" said Cho, like she meant it. All the other girls went and sat on the couches. When they were all sitting, Cho whispered to sere, "Sorry about that. It's just for show; I'm not usually like that. It's just fun to do sometimes, so I do it when there are new people, just to give them a little scare." Then she added a little louder, "Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"Thanks," said Sere, who returned the smile that had creeped across Cho's broad face.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room day dreaming. He was thinking of Anna and wondered what house she was in. He hoped it wasn't Slytherin. No, he thought, she's too nice to be in Slytherin. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione glare at him or hear her when she began to talk.

"Harry have you finished your potions essay yet?" she asked again impatiently. "Hello, Harry! HARRY!"

He felt a small jab in his ribs. "Yeah?" Harry said with a start and he looked around. "Sorry, what where you saying, " he added when he caught sight of Hermione glaring at him.

Hermione sighed, "Have you finished your potions essay yet?"

"Almost."

"How soon is almost? I have lots of other homework to do still."

"Five minutes."

"It better be," said Hermione seriously. Then a smile cracked over her face, "Harry?"

"What?"

"You know almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"What!" Harry spluttered, "Where did you get that from?"

"My dad, now work."

Harry shook his and looked down at his essay. It was good until the end. Then he had started to think about Anna and then it went caputz. Five minutes wasn't a lot of time, he better get working.

Just as he put down his quill Hermione returned, his time limit was up and he had just made it. Hermione snacked up the essay and began to read, her eyes flashing across the page. When she looked up, there was a huge smile on her face.

"Harry your essay's great! There are just two things I need to fix." She squealed, "You're actually getting it!"

"Yeah. I guess I am," he replied, glad that all his hard work was worth it. He then mumbled to himself, "I'll show them their wrong. Fudge, Umbridge, Snape, everyone."

The next morning Sere followed Cho and her gang down to the great hall for breakfast. Sere looked up at the enchanted ceiling in amazement. The glance around the hall she caught sight of the Gryffindor table. Her gaze lingered a moment to long one the boy with the unruly jet-black hair.

Cho was who Sere was looking at and came up behind her. " Yes, that's Harry Potter. We try 'mix' with _him_ or his crowd."

"Why?" said Sere, shifting her gaze to look at Cho.

Cho smirked, "Well let's just say _he_ has a reputation of hop, skip and jumping." Her voice was very cold.

Then continuing her look around Sere saw Luna sitting alone and waved.

Cho grabbed her hand, "Oh, we don't associate ourselves with her either."

Sere sitting down decided there if there were anymore of these 'rules' she needed to know them. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah," said Cho happily as she sat down. "Ok, so about _him. _I used to like _him_ forever and _he _liked me too. I was in my fifth year, _he _was in his fourth . . ." So over breakfast Cho told her lengthy tale of Cedric, herself and Harry. To finish it, she said, fighting back tears, "And _ he _just _had _to see Hermione Granger. And… we just fell apart."

Sere, who had sat there listening attentively throughout the whole story was surprised to see that people were leaving the hall and going to class. Cho had noticed this too, and quickly left. She returned a few minutes later with heavily freckled girl in tow.

"Sere, this is Chelsea, she's going to help you find your classes. See you at lunch, bye."

Sere turned to the girl, Chelsea and smiled. "So we have History of Magic first?"

"Yeah," replied Chelsea.

The class was taught by a very grey person, who turned out to be a ghost. Professor Bins, droned on and on about pointless goblin wars. "Why to we have to take this?" she whispered to Chelsea.

"I dunno, but it's only until Christmas and then we start our NEWT studies.

"Oh," said Sere. '_NEWT studies what am I going to do, I didn't take my OWLS! _Calm down, just talk to Dumbledore or Professor Flitwick. Tell them what you want to do when you finish school. _But, I don't know what I want to do! _Well then, you've got until Christmas to decide.'

Sere then took to inspecting the design of the ceiling, which wasn't very interesting, so she stared absently at random people. Her unfocused eyes then fell on Harry, and there was a sharp pain in her ribs. Sere turned, Chelsea had just poked her with her wand.

"What?" said Sere.

"Class is over lets go."

The next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was taught by a tall, lean woman, who clearly did not put up with nonsense. Most of the students seemed very eager for the class to start, but there were a few who weren't. The ones who weren't had a green and silver crest on their robes. They were Slytherins. By the end of the class Sere had decided she enjoyed this subject.

The next class was Ancient Runes, which was followed by, Transfiguration, after that was an uneventful lunch. To conclude the day was double Potions. This class was taught in the dungeons. A hush fell over the class as the teacher entered the room, Sere hoped it was because they enjoyed it. To her disappointment she was wrong. The teacher was a pale man with greasy black hair and a beak like nose.

"Today we will start our research on various draughts. You will work with partners, who will be as follows. Hermione Granger with Blaise Zambini. Ronald Weasley, Susan Bones. Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan. Gregory Goyle, Hannah Abbot."

The listing of the pairs continued, but when Snape had finished one student sat without a partner. This was the new student Dumbledore had mentioned.

"You there, miss, what's your name," Snape said almost cruelly.

"Anna Wynn, sir," she looked up and mumbled back. Snape stared at her, but she held her gaze.

'It can't be!' he thought. 'No, it can't she's not supposed to be here. But if it is well I best get ready to answer her and Dumbledore's questions.' The green eyes still bore into her. 'She looks almost exactly like her mother, I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't already noticed.'

"Well Miss Wynn," he said at last as he scanned the room, "you can . . ."

He was interrupted when the door was flung open with a loud bang.

? Done! Ok i know there is an at sigh in the middle of the story is just so i can add credit to the quote. Or try to at least. My brother told it to be actually he used it and I though it was amusing. Thus I put it into my story. I have no idea where he got it so if you've heard it before I'm not to blame.?

?I only use question marks because it wont let me use the star thingy.?


	7. Partners

?Ok hello. Um I said there would be another chapter fast I had it up but it wasn't right so

had to delete it. Well no. I was in Québec and I lost the disk so oh well I had to re type it. The school started. And yes I know you don't want to hear me complaining. So gather round folks. Oh and I don't know if I have mentioned this before but you know how every one did their owls in their fifth year and then they are supposed to start their newts. Well in my story every one in their sixth year take all the classes, with all the houses in the same class this is just like this until Christmas. Ok great.?

Chapter seven

Partners-

"Why how nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," said Snape with a slightly surprised look on his face. Draco had graced the class with his presence.

"Sorry," replied the blonde who had just barged in.

"As I was saying Miss Wynn, you will be paired with Mr. Malfoy."

Sere looked at her partner and shook her head; this was going to be a long project. She sat there for a few minutes staring at her desk, Sere refused to look up at the blonde boy who stared down at her. She thought his gaze would burn a whole in her head, but she was determined not to look at him.

"Wynn!" the blonde boy finally snapped with great inpatients, "get the supplies!"

With out hesitation Sere stood and got the text books they needed. She had sat back down but still she refused to look at her partner.

"So, Wynn isn't a wizarding name I've heard before, that must mean you're a muggle born." Then turning away he muttered. "Why did I get stuck with the filthy little mudblood?"

Sere heard this and looked up, that term had stirred her. Draco Malfoy looked so much like his father it scared her. She hated Lucisus Malfoy.

The first class of this project went quiet well for the disgruntled pair. But when the second class started trouble arouse.

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Sere had three pages of hand written notes in front of her. "You are just sitting there." _Like a big fat snob! _ Now, now there is no need for name calling. _What! _Well if you have to you should at least do it properly. _Ahh. You've lost me. _Well first of all he's not a snob. He's a stuck up brat from an old stuff over bred line of scoundrels and liars. _Not to mention Death Eaters. _Oh yes, almost forgot that. Well do you feel better? _A little but I still want to spaz at him. _Well go ahead.

"Because I said so," replied Draco coldly.

"Well I quit then!" Sere snapped. Just as she said this Snape came up behind her.

"Is there a problem Miss Wynn?" he sneered.

"Yes, actually there is Professor. Malfoy has just sat here for the last forty-five minutes doing absolutely nothing.

"Well, I guess you have a dilemma then. Now I suggest you sit down and get back to work unless you want to lose house points."

"But . . . but . . . but. . ."

"I've given you a warning, which is something I rarely do and you won't see it again. Now I will extend this act of rareness just a little longer and I will repeat myself. Pleases sit down and get back to work Miss Wynn."

Sere at down and looked at Malfoy, he had a slightly surprised look on his face but it was soon replaced by the golden Malfoy smirk. For the rest of the class Sere continued doing every thing while Draco, stared at random things in the class room. The bell finally rand and Sere was thoroughly pissed off. She met up with her new friend Chelsea outside the dungeons.

"He's awful, he's just awful! He sat there all class doing nothing! He's a stuck up snob." Sere stormed to Chelsea's sympathetic ear. "I mean who is he to be randomly calling people mudbloods?"

Chelsea stopped and looked at her. "You are a muggle born right?"

Sere stopped and realized her fault just before she finished saying he answer, "Nyes."

"What?"

"Yes."

Chelsea sighed and looked at her friend. "It's just Malfoy," she aid trying to be reassuring, "it's not like anything he says matters. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." replied Sere quite crestfallen. "What's for dinner?"

Chelsea shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

The next morning Sere found herself huddle outside near the Forbidden forest. Many students in her class didn't seem to be awake they stood there yawning and blurry eyed. The only ones who seemed to be attentive like Sere were none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sere was watching them tentatively from Chelsea's side when the teacher arrived.

The teacher was alarmingly tall, and he had a very bushy beard. Beady black eyes, filled with mirth peered out from under the wiry eyebrows. This overly tall man intruded Sere, he even seemed a little familiar.

"'Allo there," he bellowed at Sere, "it seems 'ur up an' about. Sorry about take scare I gave ye a while back." He scratched his head in thought.

Realization sunk in, this was the giant that found Sere in the pumpkin patch when she had first arrived at Hogwarts.

"Oh, its ok," she smiled, "I was exhausted any way."

'That's good."

The rest of the day was uneventful until it came to the afternoon lessons. The 6th years, who were in transfiguration, had to do another partner project. Sere got stuck with Draco Malfoy again.

"You again," he sneered. He then threw his hand on his forehead theatrically, "The teachers are out to get me."

"Right," Sere snapped she was not in the mood for this. "You know you'll actually have to work today."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh I'm Soooo scared. What's the little mudblood going to do?"

"I'm not a mudblood," responded Sere through gritted teeth.

"Really," said Draco, with a mildly amused look on his face, "I was looking through some charts last night. Did you know that there is no mentioning of any Wynns in the half-blood or the pure blood records?"

"You don't know anything Malfoy!"

Draco sat back he was very bemused, clearly he had hit a nerve, "Oh, I don't? Enlighten me."

"You have no sense of time or priority. You could have been working on your part of our Potions project. But nooo, you wasted your precious time finding ways to belittle me." Sere, having nothing more to say she whipped around, her long hair flew out behind her, lightly brushing, the almost taken aback Draco, in the face.

They worked in silence for the rest if the double period. Draco worked without comment. The new mudblood, Anna Wynn, had just stood up to him and done the one thing he truly despised. She had countered him and shoved the hard, cold truth in his face. The blonde worked because, she had shown him the part of himself who he truly hated.

That night Sere found herself day dreaming. She was consumed in memories of her past and what her life could have been before. . . A loud tapping brought her back to reality.

"Uhh? What? Who's there?"

There were a group of owls at her window, early trying to get in. The owls had two trunks. Sere sighed; her life was contained in those trunks. They were both a little worse for wear but that didn't matter. It's just like with people, it's what's on the inside that counts.

Sere open one of the two trunks with a key that was inside the locket she wore under her robes; inside there were some cloths: jeans, t-shirts, tank tops and full length, homemade sweaters. Sere pulled out five very beaten books, toiletries, a muggle style winter coat, a cloak made out of shinny silvery fabric, a small stack of parchment, a key and a photo. The red head removed everything but the photo, its job was to stay in the bottom of the trunk, ignored and forgotten.

The clothing all fit nicely in the dresser with her acquired school robes, while the books and the paper found home in the rustic desk. The coat and the cloak were a bit of a problem, for there was no where to hang them, so Sere shoved them in the large empty trunk with the silver key. The girl hesitated when it came to the photo but decided to wait until her fast approaching birthday.

Sere's week got increasingly worse, for in half of her subjects she was partnered with Malfoy. It was a pain, since Malfoy did very little work and he tried his best to hinder hers.

On Friday in divination, when Professor Trelawney told the 6th years that they were to start a partnered project, Sere looked around to see where Malfoy was sitting so she could move. Once she spotted him she noticed, the horrific look on the face the said, not again. Even though she didn't know it her expression mirrored Draco's. The blonde boy let out a partial sigh of relief when his name was called.

Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones.

Sere let out a small sight, but it was soon replaced with a more horrified look.

Anna Wynn, Harry Potter.

Sere forgot to breathe and let out a sharp breath when Chelsea tapped her on the shoulder to say that she was moving. Sere risked one look of pleading, but her freckled friend didn't see. Chelsea was paired with Dean Thomas and she looked quite pleased. When Sere shifted her gaze she found Harry Potter standing over her. With a small smile she motioned to the chair Chelsea had left vacant. The black hair boy returned the smile and sat down.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Hi," Sere responded, trying not to be tensed.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's good."

"You're in Ravenclaw, what's that like? The only person I really know from Ravenclaw is Luna and she hardly leads a normal life."

'_And I lead a normal life? Ha! I wish. _We all wish. _Oh, I hope this doesn't get too awkward. _It won't. Say how did he know you were Ravenclaw? _Luna probably told him. _

Idiot, I'm just trying to make conversation. _Oh!'_

"Hey, how did you know I was in Ravenclaw?"

"Um… your robes."

Sere looked down at the table and blushed. '_Oh, now I feel stupid. _Well, you should have thought about that before you took my advice. He he he!'

"Oh, opps. I guess I forgot those were on there."

Harry laughed.

By the end of the class they had a lot of their project done. The pair was looking forward to next week's class to finish it. Professor Trelawney addressed the class quickly before the bell rang.

"Your projects are due at the beginning of our next class. Good bye."

Harry looked at Sere and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to get together to work on this then."

"Oh, yeah. When's good for you?"

"Tonight after dinner."

"Ok, in the library."

"Library, good. See you then."

Sere left the class and met up with Chelsea, who was waiting for her in the hall.

"Cho's not going to be too happy," said Chelsea still smiling.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" said Sere alarmed.

"No but some how she will find out. She has her sources. Prepare to face her wrath."

Chelsea broke down broke down in a fit of giggles. The fit stopped short when Sere's friend saw the look on the red head's face.

"What?" demanded Chelsea.

"What was with you and that Gryffindor Dean Thomas, you couldn't keep your eyes off him?"

"Oh, that. Umm… I don't know. What do you think?"

Sere just smiled and the girls walked away laughing.

?Yeah. I'm done at long last. Well I'm going to put a list of Sere's classes.?

Monday- History of Magic – Transfiguration – Defense Against the Dark Arts – Ancient Runes – LUNCH – Potions – Potions

Tuesday- Care for Magical Creatures – Hebology – Divination – Arithmancy – LUNCH – Transfiguration – Transfiguration

Wednesday- DADA- Muggle Studies – History of Magic – Hebology – LUNCH – Care 4 Magical Creatures – Potions

Thursday- Charms – Arithmancy – Astronomy – Muggle Studies –LUNCH – Charms – Charms

Friday- Hebology- Ancient Runes – Divination – History of Magic – LUNCH – DADA - Astronomy


	8. Confrontations

?And forward I go to the next chapter.?

Confrontations

Later that evening Sere with the help of Chelsea snuck out of the common room. Cho had shown know sign of knowing who Sere's partner was, but the precautions were taken all the same.

Ten minutes later Sere collapsed in a heap as soon as she reached the library. She had done it.

'_For now. _Go away. _What ever.'_

"Hey," a voice said.

Sere looked up, Harry was, for the second time that day, looking down at her.

"Hi," said Sere blushing. She wanted to hug him so much. Harry sat down.

"So?"

"Well, we're almost done. So I think we should finish our notes quickly then. . ." '_What are you doing? _Trying to get this over with as fast as possible. _ Like that's going to happen. _It might. _Right.'_

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Harry interrupted. "Can we just talk a bit first?"

"Yeah, sure," said Sere quiet quickly, "about what?" The red headed girl was dreading the answer.

"Quiddich," said Harry simply.

"Pardon," the girl replied confused.

Harry paused then actually decided to form a sentence. "Are you going to tryout for the Quiddich team, I heard Ravenclaw had a few open spots."

"Maybe, I'm not that good. Do you play?"

"Yeah I've played since my first year."

"The youngest seeker in a century," said Sere under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"So you've been playing for five years. That's pretty good"

"Well," said Harry, scratching his head, "not quite."

"Oh?"

"Adding up all the times I've missed important games from being injured, and being completely thrown off the team last year, it doesn't add up to 5."

"Injuries are understandable, but getting kicked off the team, how does the Hogwarts golden boy get kicked off the team."

"Golden Boy?" Harry was quite taken aback.

"Yeah that's what some people call you behind your back; you and your friends are known as the Golden Trio. But who cares spill."

"You know who Malfoy is right?" Sere nodded. "My friend Ron isn't the best Keeper in the world and the ferret and his cronies made up this fairly offensive song. He's a Weasley and there are two of his brothers on the team. After a game Malfoy was making some snide remarks about their mother, so we beat him up. The three of us, Fred, George and I got kicked off the team. It wasn't exactly fair but then again, our school was taken over by a giant frog last year."

"Tell me more about these troublesome twins and the giant frog."

"Ok.'

Harry explained and Sere listened, giving a small comment every now and then. The time quickly passed and before either of them knew it Madame Pince was upon them.

"You two have five minutes to be back in your dorms." She shrieked when she saw them.

They made quick plans to meet again the next day, they had gotten no work done and parted.

Sere ran through the halls, her mind racing. 'Why did I get side tracked? I'll have to sneak out again. Oh I hate her.' _Look on the bright side you'll get to see Harry again. _'And dance with danger?'

Entering the common room quietly, Sere tried to slip unnoticed into her room. Unfortunately she had just gotten to her door when she heard her name.

"Anna," Cho called out sounding annoyed, "Anna where have you been?

'Deep breaths, take deep breaths'_ You're better than her, and older too. So keep your chin up and an open mind._ Sere planted a smile on her face and turned around, "Yes?"

"I asked you where you were, you haven't been here all evening?" You could tell Cho was having difficultly keeping her voice even.

"In the library," replied Sere, keeping her answer simple.

"Doing what?" Cho pushed.

"Homework."

"With who?"

"No one."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"You can believe what you want." Sere turned to open her door.

"I'm not finished?" Cho screeched, finally losing her temper.

"Well I'm done talking to you!" Sere yelled back, completely out of character.

There was a pause and Sere opened her door.

"I know who you went to the library with." Cho hissed, while closing the door with her hand.

Hoping she was bluffing, Sere responded, "Who?"

"Harry Potter."

The redhead took her hand off the door handle and turned to reface Cho. "Is that so?" she said quietly. Cho looked back at her with a look that said, 'Are you for real?' Sere continued, "And how would you know or care who I was in the library with? Hmm?"

Cho, seeing that this was turning against her, changed tact. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want him to hurt you like he hurt me." She then tried to put her arm around the other girl.

Sere brushed her away, "You're just saying that because you don't want others having what you turned down. Besides I can look after myself!"

Cho gapped at her.

"Harry isn't a monster Cho, however you make him seem, he's not. Goodnight."

With that Sere turned into her room and slammed the door. She had been at school for a week and she had already made her first enemy.

The next day at breakfast Sere looked around for Harry she had to confirm their plans for the evening. The green eyed boy was no where to be seen, nor did he show up at any time during the morning. So instead she went in search of his best friend Ron. The red headed boy was found, just after she exited the great hall.

"Ron," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, about what?"

"Harry?"

"And why would you want to know about him?" He had taken up a defensive attitude, having heard what the Ravenclaws said about his pal behind his back.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Why?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, he is my best mate and I've heard what you Ravenclaws say! I don't want him to end up with another broken heart; he has enough to deal with!"

"Sorry I asked."

"You just make sure you stay away from him!"

"Oh, I will!"

Ron stormed off. 'He should have heard me stand up for Harry last night. Geez!' Sere turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Wynn. Just the person I was looking for."

"Spit it out Malfoy!"

"Touchy aren't we?" He looked past her shoulder and saw Ron turning around a corner. "Oh, did we have a little hissy fit with your dear Ronniekins?"

"What?"

"The Weasel."

"No, not at all. I asked him a simple question and he blew up in my face."

"Oh really? And what was the question?" Sere ignored him. "Anyway, library, 2'oclock. Bring your Transfiguration stuff." He then walked away leaving Sere stunned.

The girl, finding herself with time on her hands, sought out Chelsea.

"Hey," said Sere casually.

"Hi," responded Chelsea, as Sere flopped down beside her on the couch. "Heard your row with Cho last night."

"You did?" said Sere miserably.

"Yep. I bet the whole house heard you two last night."

Sere buried her face in her hands. "How much did you hear?"

"Well. . . The first thing I heard was Cho yelling about how she wasn't done talking to you yet. Then you yelled back that you didn't want to talk to her. That was followed by some hushed voices; you couldn't understand what you guys were saying. A door slammed and Cho came out here madder than hell. What did you guys fight about anyway?"

"She found out why I was in the library last night and who I was with." Chelsea's mouth formed to the perfect 'Oh'. "I told her it was done of her business. I mean who does she think she is bossing me around like that?"

"Um, the second oldest girl in Ravenclaw."

"Who's oldest?"

"Charlene, she's the brown haired one sitting by the fire."

Sere turned sure enough, there was this girl Charlene with her nose in a book.

"She and I are the only ones who are ever nice to Luna. Pretty sad eh?"

"Yeah," All of a sudden Sere started to laugh.

"What?"

"Well I wanted to tryout for the Quiddich team. I guess with Cho hating me the little chance had were dashed."

"This startled a laugh out of Chelsea.

At two, Sere made her way down to the library. To her surprise Draco sat in a very seclude corner waiting. She smiled, he scowled.

"If this gets out, the there will be all hell to pay."

"Hello, to you to Malfoy." She sat down. "Oh, and this was your idea. So you actually want to work?"

"For your information Wynn, I love to work, but one must make an impression on others." Said Draco simply, in his perfect snobby Slythern drawl.

Sere snorted back a laugh.

Loosing his composure he said, "What it's true." He sounded very taken aback. "Can you imagine what all those Slytherins would think if I went blabbing on about what I did in Transfiguration? Think about what everyone else in the school would think too. I love the subject, but I don't go telling anyone that. Actually I think you are the only one besides the teachers who know I really like school." He flashed Sere a rare, charming smile.

The pair was working well; it seemed Draco was true to his word. He was really good at the subject.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true Harry Potter has had tons of girl friends?" He stared at her. "Everyone in my house says so."

He looked like he was on the verge of exploding. "Potter? Girlfriends? Ha! The only person he has ever gone out with was that Chang girl, who on the Ravenclaw Quiddich team. Draco then snorted without meaning to. Sere started to giggle. "What! It's true." He paused. "What's so funny?"

"You just snorted," said Sere with great difficultly.

"What! No! A Malfoy would never make such a muggle like sound!"

Sere now had tears steaming down her face. Draco, who was fairly irritated, turned back to his work, but before Sere could stop laughing, he packed up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my common room."

"Why?"

"Because a)I can't be gone for too long, b)you know what people would say if they saw me here, and c) your divination partner is looking for you and he doesn't look to happy. Well, we finished this project. It was good working with you; I think I might actually try to get a good grade this year." Draco then hurried out of the library.

Sere was stunned, but she waved at Harry as he approached. He stormed over and sat down.

"Well, hello to you too." She stated.

"Ron told me what you asked him," Harry muttered.

"I didn't ask him anything, he just has a colourful imagination."

"Hmmp."

"You don't believe me? Aww come on Harry."

"Why was Malfoy here?" Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"We're partners in Transfiguration. Actually, we're partners for almost every subject if you haven't noticed."

"You two seemed to be getting along."

"Why to you care?" she demanded.

Harry looked down, his face flushed.

'Oh my god he likes me! _And he's the only one? _What? _Oh never mind.'_

For the rest of the project the pair worked together in uncomfortable silence.

?And there is the end of the chapter. Yeah I'm finished. Don't forget to offer suggestions. And if any of my diligent readers care to know here is what classes Sere is partnered with Draco for.

Transfiguration – Draco

DADA – Draco

Potions – Draco

Herbology- Draco

Charms – Draco

Divination – Harry

Care 4 magical creatures - N/A

Ancient Runes – N/A

History of Magic – N/A

Muggle studies – TBA

Arithmancy- Draco

Astronomy – Chelsea ?


	9. Quiddich and Uncanny Tricks

Quiddich and Uncanny Tricks

? I'm on a role, kind of, so I guess im just going to keep typing. ?

A few days later Sere chanced talking to Cho. She found her sitting at of the many tables, writing a History of Magic essay.

"Cho?" said Sere quietly.

"Hmm?" was all the answer she got back.

"When does the Quiddich season start?"

"Tryouts are tomorrow." Cho still did not look up.

"Can anyone go?"

"Anyone in second year and up. Why?" Cho finally look up. "Oh, hello Anna." She set her quill down and looked at Sere steadily. "You pay Quiddich before?"

"I've played around, but not on an official team or any thing."

"Then why should I choose you? I've got players, in their seventh year who want to play. I know they can play too. Give me a reason!"

"How can you say that? You've never seen me fly." Knowing Cho's answer was no, Sere left.

Sere found Chelsea and sat down beside her. "Cho's being such a bitch."

"What's new?" was the freckled girls reply.

"I asked her when Quiddich tryouts were; she freaked and demanded how good I was. She has serious problems."

"Tell me about it."

"Night Chels."

"Night Anna."

The next day when Anna turned up at the Quiddich pitch, Cho was not surprised. Anna has a very stubborn girl. But was ok, cause all wild horses can be broken. What surprised Cho was that Anna did not walk onto the pitch but up into the stands to join it's sole occupant. Ha! She has no friends and no pride!

"Hello," said Luna cheerfully, "I love watching the tryouts. Why aren't you down there?"

Sere sat down and sighed, "Don't have a broom." It was a simple lie.

"You could use a school broom." Luna pointed out.

Sere smiled, "but then I couldn't be sitting up here with you."

"You really mean it!" Luna beamed.

"Yeah," Sere paused and the stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

Luna smiled back and shook Sere's hand. "Friends."

Further into the tryouts Sere noticed that Luna was watching quiet avidly. She'd get into a state like it was her on the broom. Luna noticed Sere was staring at her and stopped.

"You must really enjoy Quiddich," Sere said.

"Yeah," Luna replied, "I wish I could play."

"What do you mean?"

"Like on the team."

"Why don't you tryout?"

"I would, but I have no chance what so ever of making the team, even if I was the best. Most people think I'm odd, or have mental problems, hence the nick names Loony Luna or Loony Lovegood."

"Oh," said Sere, pretending to be surprised about the nick name comment. Almost everyone in Ravenclaw used them behind her back; the bold ones even to her face. Luna returned to watching the tryouts with the same longing look on her face.

Sere and Chelsea were walking back to the dormitory after dinner that evening, when the came across a bubble filled corridor. The bubbles were brightly coloured and bounced of the walls with a gleeful sound. It was not rare for unusual things to happen at Hogwarts, but all the same Sere took out her want. Slowing extending it forward, she poked the bubble just above her head. It exploded with a loud bang! Sere was showered in mud.

Chelsea, who had steeped out of the way just in time, was laughing at Sere. The other girl was absolutely dripping in the stuff. Tears started to flow over her freckled cheeks.

Sere however was not amused. "Stop laughing and do something!" More laughter emitted from Chelsea. "The mud is starting to harden."

Still laughing Chelsea raised her wand, "Scourify!" More mud. "Scourify!" More mud. The spell did the opposite of want they were trying to do.

Just then there was a gleeful shout over the whooshing of the bubbles and the squishing of mud. "Oh look what you've done!" giggled Peeves. "You'll be in trouble now! Flitch! Filch!" The poltergeist zoomed off.

"Peeves!" A new, more raspy voice yelled. "Peeves I'll get you for this!" Filch came wheezing around the corner and stopped short. "Students! Even better!"

"We didn't do it!" Sere yelled over the bubbles; Chelsea had frozen in shock. "The bubbles were already here. So I poked one and this happened." She pointed to her mud encased body.

"And why should I believe you?" sneered the caretaker.

Sere poked another bubble to show him. This was a mistake. More mud pored onto the floor.

"Now you've made more of a mess!" Filch was turning purple. "A detention will be the least you'll get for this!" He looked down at his cat, who now sat at his feet. "My sweet go fetch the closest teacher."

A few minutes later Mrs. Norris returned with an annoyed looking Mrs. McGonagall in tow.

"What is going on Mr. Filch?" she demanded.

"These two thought it would be funny to fill the corridor with mud," replied the grouchy man.

"Is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked the two girls.

"No, Professor. We just found the bubbles here. I poked one and mud came out."

"Likely," grumbled Filch.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" a new voice called out of breath.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"On the fourth floor something weird is happening, like a spell. People are stuck to the ceiling."

"Filch you will come with me and leave these two girls alone," said McGonagall briskly. "You two," she eyed Sere and Chelsea, "should go clean yourselves up."

Sere bathed and returned to the common room. A first year had a message for her.

It read:_ Please meet me at the 7th floor corridor immediately! Bring your charms homework. _ It was not signed, but Sere knew who it was from. The first year was still standing there Sere smiled and went to get her Charms stuff.

Having nothing better to do Sere went to the 7th floor. A frantic looking Draco waited there. He was wearing a knitted thing that looked like a wooly bladder on his head.

"Nice hat!" said Sere grinning as she approached.

"Shut up!"

Ignoring this comment Sere continued, "Where did you get it from?"

"A house elf!" Draco snapped.

"So why are we here? I though you wanted to work on our charms project."

"Well, yes I do," Draco paused, "but there are more pressing matters that I need your help with first."

Slightly amused Sere replied flatly, "If you want me to ask Cho Chang if she'll go out with you you're asking the wrong person. I had a row with her and now she won't even let me tryout of the Quiddich team." She paused for a moment, "I'm not asking Chelsea either."

"What? No! Chang? Ha" spluttered Draco. "What are you talking about? Me wanting to get with Chang? Not a chance! Besides I like someone else." The blonde haired boy could not believe he had just said that last comment.

Unfortunately for him Sere had heard. "Oh really? And does this person know of your undying love for them?" She laughed.

Draco swallowed. "No." There was a pause. "But that's not the point. I need you help with something else. Follow me."

"Follow you where?"

"Into the Room of Requirement."

?There done. Sorry my role was not as good as I thought. But here's your update. Ah ha!"


	10. The Room of Requirement, Umungst Other T

A\N Hello everyone. My new chapter is up. I know I've already said this but if you have and questions or ideas tell me. I'm just one person and it would be nice to get some outside views. Also this chappie id fairly long and contains a part that thick it kinda sappy but you know it works. MtM?

Chapter Ten –

The Room of Requirement, Amongst Other Things

"Follow you where?"

"Into the Room of Requirement!" -

As Draco said this, a plain wooden door appeared on the black wall. Opening the door Draco led the astounded Sere inside. The room was large and had an assortment of stuff piled everywhere. In the disarray someone had placed a work table and two chairs. There was a small pile of books placed on it.

Finally coming to her senses in this bizarre setting, Sere turned to Draco accusingly. "Why did you bring me here? What do you need?" It was clear she would not forget what he had said before. She pointed her finger at him.

Draco put up his hands, "Whoa, I thought I could trust you enough to ask you to help me." The blonde haired boy pulled off his makeshift hat, the hair underneath was no longer blonde, it was bright pink. Draco looked at the floor, his face beet red. The colour of his hair and his face clashed horribly.

Sere started to giggle, she tried to smother it but it turned into a full hearted laugh.

"It's not my fault!" Draco cried.

Sere stopped laughing long enough to ask, "Well, how is your hair pink then?" The green eyed girl was almost crying.

Draco sighed and sat down; he couldn't have expected any less of a reaction. It was still embarrassing. "I was returning to my common room, when I passed a mirror on the 3rd floor, my hair was pink. It wasn't like this when I left the 4th floor. Something funny happened between the stairs and the mirror. There was this weird soft buzzing sound." The Slythern was starting to ramble. There was a pause he looked at Sere, "Will you please help me, get back it to normal that is?"

"Ok," said Sere through her continual laughter. She sat at the table and flipped through the nearest book. It was a habit that she did when thinking. Sere noticed it mentioned hair in the book so she flipped to the front cover. The book was titled, 'Hair Right. Spells for every hairy need!'

Sere found a spell that might work; she looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow. She found this all very funny.

"Tell me again why I should help you."

Draco looked like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you're the only one I know and trust to show this, let alone ask for help. Anyone else would leave me with pink hair and if I ever got it changed back they would never let me live it down."

"Ok," said Sere still highly amused. "But you didn't give me a good reason why you need me to help you."

"I… I gave you a reason," spluttered Draco. '_Why do I have to like her out of all people? She's a mudblood . . . . Oh well.'_

"It's not good enough." Sere stated plainly. "Why do I care if your friends make fun of you? I wouldn't care if the whole school knew you had pink hair."

'He's so cute when he's like this. _Come to your senses. Excellent._ What are you talking about. _Nothing.'_

"A good reason?" Draco spluttered again, his face was pale, but it was covered in red splotches.

Sere was looking at the book so she didn't see Draco's antics. He was pacing and pulling at his hair. She looked up; it looked like he was talking to someone she couldn't see, or himself. Sere smiled, waved her wand and muttered the spell. Draco's hair turned back to its light blonde. He turned around, still moving his arms; he looked like he was going to say something. Draco then saw Sere putting away her wand, smiling. His hands flew up to his hair.

"You did it!" he cried. "I didn't even give you a good reason! I was going to give you a reason too. My you girls are so impatient. . ."

'And you boys are incredibly slow,' Sere thought, "Draco! Draco! Draco!"

"What!"

"You're babbling."

"Really? Ok I'll stop."

Sere sat down at the table and found her charms stuff, she had never seen Draco act like this before. The boy was still walking around, running his hand through his hair and muttering. He eventually sat down and looked directly at Sere.

"Thank you," he said gravely.

"You're welcome. Now can we work?"

"Oh yeah, right." The boy said sheepishly.

It was late when the pair finished and the halls were deserted. Sere passed the bubble filled corridor, the mud had been cleaned up but the bubbles remained.

'I wonder how many more people are going to get covered in mud. _Beats me.'_

The silent laughter that filled the school, as she left, went unnoticed.

The next morning Sere found herself gazing longingly out the window at the Quiddich pitch. History of Magic was as boring as usual and the red head was enjoying the quietness of the class. It was an easy class that next to nobody paid attention in. It was common for Sere to do her Ancient Runes homework during Professor Binn's lectures, but she had too much to talk about. She still hadn't gotten over the hilarity and out of characterness from the night before.

'Why did he come to me of all people? _You're really asking that? _Yes. Besides you can't answer a question with a question. _ If you can't figure it out for yourself I'll tell you later. _Why are you always so difficult? _It's my nature. . . . If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about why he came to you, but how did his hair get pink. _Why does that matter? _Cause one of his friends or himself could have turned his hair pink just so for an excuse. Get what I'm saying. _ Yes, but I refuse to believe that. _Just because you like him is no reason to refuse to see the possibilities. _ Besides he's always nice, acts normally, when we work together. _Teenagers._

Later that day, after her classes were finished, Sere found herself sitting in the quiddich bleachers. She was alone and a cool wind played with her hair. Sere had sat there for around 45 minutes when she heard a quiet voice that broke her concentration.

"Is this seat taken?" a bushy haired girl asked.

"No," replied Sere, finding this question kind of odd because the bleachers were empty. "You're Hermione right?"

"Yes I am," the other girl answered.

"What brings you out to the pitch?"

"Well, I'm going to watch Quiddich practice." Hermione pointed at the Gryffindor team who were slowly trickling out of the changing rooms. She then absently started reading a book while waiting.

"Oh," said Sere as she peered out at the team. She quickly picked out a mass of black hair and followed it to the pitch.

"Anna?" came Hermione's voice form beside her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Dou you like Quiddich?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I absolutely love it," said Sere looking down at the pitch.

"Why didn't you try-out for the Ravenclaw team?" The girl beside her asked, Sere sighed, not this again.

"Well, Cho and I had this huge fight over the stupidest thing. She is the team captain so I really didn't have much of a chance."

Hermione nodded, "What was the fight about?" Sere blushed.

"Harry." The other girl raised her eyebrow in interest. So Sere told her the entire story. When she was finished the red haired girl asked," So are you here to watch your friends or is there another reason?"

"Well, yes of course I came to watch Harry and Ron they are my best friends and well Ron is my boy friend. But if you really want to know I have a secret love for Quiddich as well."

It was Sere's turn the raise her eyebrows in interest and Hermione's turn to blush.

"You see when I started at Hogwarts I couldn't fly, I couldn't even get the broom to go into my hands. I was hopeless. When Harry got onto the team I envied him and was jealous. I love quiddich, I've read every book in the library about it. But no amount of reading could ever help. So I pretended that quiddich is useless and that I was completely clueless about all it's tactics.

Then in the summer before our forth year, that was the same summer as the Quiddich World Cup, which we went to but any way. Harry and I were staying at the Weasley's I decided that I wanted to learn how to fly. Ron's older brother Fred caught me trying to break into their broom shed. I confessed, he laughed, but not in a mean way , then taught me the basics..."

Hermione's voice trailed kind of trailed off as she remembered that day.

'_It had been a fairly foggy day and she had told the Weasle_y _household and harry that she was going for a walk and would be back later. In truth she had been determined to get into their shed to find a broom. As she fiddled with the lock and cursed under her breath she failed to hear the soft footsteps behind her._

_A large hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice hissed in her ear. "Caught yah!"_

_She whirled around to face this person. "Hermione?" came the voice, this time startled._

"_What are you doing?" It was Fred._

_The brown haired girl flushed and mumbled something. The freckled face boy looked surprised for a second but the regular cheeky, mischievous grin was soon plastered on his face. Fred opened the shed and grabbed a pair of brooms and a quaffle. The then took a sheepish Hermione by the hand and led her to the orchard that was a short distance from his house. There he taught her how to properly fly. As it turned out she was quite good. The spent a great deal of the afternoon chasing and passing the quaffle. _

_Later just when they were about to finish, he flew up beside her and looked at her flushed, beaming face. A faint trickle of light had poked through the fog and had hit her hair just right. He thought she was beautiful._

_As Hermione looked back at Fred she noticed just how different he actually was from George. With his sparkling blue grey eyes, she was sure his twin's eyes didn't sparkle, and his cute freckled covered nose._

_Fred stared back at her with a loss for words, from that second on she was no longer just Ron's bookish friend. The minute became long; almost awkward, as they sat in the air._

"_Tag your it!" he then shouted with a slight tap to her shoulder and voomed off._

_The moment had been broken, but Hermione chased after Fred any way.'_

Sere had been sitting watching the practice, wondering what the other girl was thinking about while she had been caught up in a memory. A cool wind came up and she tugged at her collar to ward of the chill it brought. The also brought a third person to join them.

"Hermione," came the breathless shout from near the stands, Ron was coming towards them on his broom. The bushy haired girl shook her head and sighed. However much she enjoyed that day flying, she was here now and was going out with Ron. She smiled as the keeper came up short in front of her.

"Hermione," Ron repeated.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"What are you doing later?"

"Studying, Ron and doing homework. But right now I'm here watching your practice instead of doing it."

The boy's face fell, and quickly brighten. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"I don't know. Why?"

He grinned at her sweetly, "Wanna got to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too." His grin widened as he flew off. "Boys." Hermione muttered as she turned back tot Sere. "What were we talking about?"

"Quiddich."

"Ah yes."

"Would you be interested in playing on a quiddich team?"

"Why?"

"Just a question."

"Yeah, I really would."

That evening Sere met Draco in the R of R, they were working o an Ancient Runes project. Draco sat at the table while Sere walked around dictating notes to him. His hair had been pushed up in troubled frustration. While Draco liked ancient runes, because it was interesting, it wasn't making any sense.

"Anna!" the blonde boy whined, "I'm confused."

The girl stopped pacing and went to the table, looking over Draco's shoulder at their work. The writing on the page looked just as strange as the stuff she'd been reading out of the book. After looking at it for a moment she sat down in the chair nxt to Draco.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

"Confusing." She answered back with a smile. Draco at her in a strange strangled sort of way. "Well it looks confusing as the rest so I guess it should be right. I say we call it a night."

Draco sighed, "Alright." He stared at her for a moment then at their notes. "I hope you're right about this." Sere shrugged. Shaking his head, Draco packed up his stuff while Sere watched him. He was about to leave when Sere called out.

"Hey wait."

"What?" Draco had stopped with his hand on the door knob.

Sere got up, went over to him and flattened his hair. "You can't go out looking so ruffled. What would everyone think?" She then smiled and walked out the door leaving a quite stunned looking Draco.

Harry stood outside the library trying to decide what to do. He really wanted to do this but he was afraid of rejection. The dark haired boy was still muttering to himself when Sere came around the corner on her way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hi, " she said as she walked by.

"Hi," harry answered back. ' Wait, this was his chance,' " Anna?"

She turned around yes?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" He held his breath.

"Sure, said Sere with a smile, "1 o'clock at the Three Broomsticks, Sorry it can't be earlier I promised my friends I'd go shopping with them in the morning."

Harry nodded and she continued on her way. '_What am I doing? _What ever do you mean? _Well lets see I'm a) going to Hogmede with Harry after, b) finally showing some affection. _ And? _ Leave me alone. _ With pleasure.'

Luna and Chelsea found Sere in the common room 15 minutes later with her head in her hands.

"What's up?" asked the freckled girl.

Sere looked up as her friends sat on either side of her and sadly told them of her predicament.

"Well, well, "said Chelsea after Sere had finished, "at least they're both cute." The other girl threw a pillow at her. "Alright, alright. I think you should go with Harry on Saturday, tell us about how it went and then go from their."

Sere scowled, Saturday was bound to be interesting.


	11. Hogsmede

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's charters.

Chapter 11 Hogsmede 

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. The plan was that Sere would spend the morning with Luna, Chelsea and Ginny, then at one she would meet up with Harry for the afternoon.

The morning passed quite uneventfully and Sere was getting bored. She was also slightly annoyed. So far she had been dragged into numerous clothing shops and had to listen to Chelsea and Ginny's constant giggling. Luna had ditched out earlier to go looking for the newest unbelievable magical creature featured in the Quibbler. Not wanting to listen to her friends chatter any longer Sere excused herself and went to the Three Broomsticks early.

Upon entering Sere found a quite table in the corner for herself and ordered a pair of butterbeers. Even though she wasn't expecting Harry for a while yet, she had ordered two. Or maybe that was the reason so she could drink them before he got there. The red haired girl had been sitting staring at the unopened drinks for five minutes when someone came to join her.

Taking her gaze off the bottles she looked up at the person who had come to join her. It took the girl a moment to clue in to who it was. "Oh hi," Sere said kind of confused.

"Hi," Draco replied, "I take it you were expecting someone else." She nodded. "Who?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

"Really," Sere grinned suspiciously.

"Well I might want to know who I could loose my precious study partner too," said the blonde in a slightly bored tone.

Sere sat there stunned she had just received a fairly nice compliment from Malfoy. '_Awww, how cute. He called you precious_. I know, I know you don't have to rub it in. _He he and you're here to meet another guy._ Grumble Grumble.'

"Well..." said Draco after a short pause, "you going to tell me or what?"

"And if I don't"

"You don't want to know."

"Butterbeer?"

Draco looked at Sere kind of confused, he tell she was avoiding telling him. "Sure why not." After they had both finished their drink Draco posed the question again. "So or you going to tell me or am I going to have to go to drastic measures of torture?"

"You're not going to have to resort to _drastic measures _and I'm not going to tell you because he's right there." Sere pointed out a mob of dark hair that could be seen entering the pub.

"Damn, I thought as much. Well, I'll see you later then." And Draco made a quick depart, with the emtpy bottles, before Harry could look over. When he did Sere waved him over.

"Butterbeer?" Sere asked as she motioned him to sit down.

"Yeah sure," They ordered their request from a server and sat in silence until their bottle were almost empty. "Anna, there is someone I want you to meet." She looked at him questioningly. "He's staying in Hogmede for a while and I promised I'd drop by."

"Oh, no worries. It'll be great." Sere downed her butterbeer, jumping at the chance to get out of this awkward situation. Standing up she waited for Harry to finish is drink.

Several minutes later the pair could be seen treking towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Isn't this place haunted?" Sere asked with a small shiver.

"You can believe what you like," Harry shrugged. Sere's ebrows creased at his response.

The house gave an ominous creak as they climbed the front step. Giving a swift knock, they waited at the door, the wind biting at the faces. A cheery humming could be faintly heard from inside the house, but stopped as the door was opened by a lean, greying man.

"Ah, Harry," remarked the man in a cherry tone to match the humming. "Brought a friend along have we?" The boy nodded. "Well don't stand out there in the cold come in."

Sere followed Harry into the house and brushed a light covering of snow form herself. She looked around as she removed her coat. The house was bleak, but seemed homey. Kind of grey and broken with an odd friendly feeling hiding amongst the dust. As the man led his visitors further into the house it became less broken as if someone was actually making a large effort to live there.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us who we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Us, we?" said Harry blinking.

"Tonks is here too as neither us are on duty at the moment." Replied the man as he waved at a figure in a very distorted arm chair.

"Oh, hi Tonks." Said Harry embarrassed for not noticing her.

"Wotcher Harry," was what he got for an answer.

"So are you going to tell us who this is or not?" the man asked again.

"Oh yes right," Harry flustered yet again. "Anna this is Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks this is Anna Wynn."

Sere said a quiet hello, while Tonks said she perfered to be called by her last name.

Harry turned to look at the man, "and the is Remus Lupin. He's The one I wanted you to meet."

"Hey!" a protest came from the armchair.

"I didn't know the you were here," Harry pointed out to the pink haired woman.

"No matter, " she replied in a wolfish grin.

Harry moved to talk to Remus, shaking his head, while Sere went to talk to the lady in the battered armchair.

"Nymphadora, that's quite a mouthful," said Sere as she sat in a second mutilated chair.

"Don't ask," Tonks sighed.

"I like it, it's cool."

"You don't have to say that I know it's an overly long, lame name."

"No, I really like it. I used have a friend whose name was Serecloanna."

"Well that's quite a mouthful too." Tonks laughed.

Remus had looked in their direction when he heard that name. When their conversation was done he looked at Tonks and then at Harry. " Do you two want to get some drink or something?"

"Sure, " said Harry, as Tonks bounded out of the room in glee.

Once the others were well out of the room Remus spoke up again. In this time Sere had gotten up and wandered around the room, exploring. She was just at some pictures when her host started to talk. The writing at the bottom of the pictures was familiar.

"Serecloanna _is_ quite a mouthful, " said Remus. Sere nodded still looking at the pictures. Remus then added in a softer voice, "Anna would be the last abbreviation I'd have chosen."

Sere froze as she looked at the too familiar loose writing. She cleared her throat and turned slowly to face him.

"If you were listening correctly sir, I said that was a name of one of my friends ." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Yes I did hear you mention that Miss Wynn.". Emphasising her name.

Without taking her eyes off him she went over to the armchair and sat down. '"Well is you're going to be rude I'll just sit here and wait for Harry." She huffed.

Remus started laughing, Sere glared at him. " The farther this conversation gets the more you seem to resemble your parents."

Sere froze momentarily in shock, the stood up and slowly walked towards this man. "Did you just say that you know my parents?" Remus nodded. "Do you know that they're fifteen years dead?" Again Remus nodded. "How? How did you know?"

Remus sighed and motioned for Sere to return to her seat. Your parents Li..." He began but Sere shushed him. "Your parents and I were very close friends during and after our years of school at Hogwarts. But the rest I fear must wait until later."

Sere wanted to ask more and Remus wanted to say more but Harry and Tonks came back with a tray of food and beverages. They set what they had prepared on the coffee table and sat down. For the rest of the afternoon they stuck to idle chatting. But every once and a while Sere would catch Remus looking at her with an odd but warming smile.

That evening after Harry had bid Sere fairwell, she found herself walking towards the Great hall for dinner with Chelsea and Luna. Upon entering among the throng of students she felt two pairs of eyes boring into her. They came from two very different ends of the hall. Sere smiled to herself she had friends and people who care about her. Someone jostled her from behind. As she fell, Sere felt the unwelcome of horrors flood around her. The two pairs of ever watching eyes widened in shock as she hit the floor.

Chelsea and Luna knelt beside their fallen friend as Harry raced to join them, followed by a concerned Ginny, a shocked Hermione and a bored Ron, who would rather be enjoying dinner.

Seeing the cluster of Gyrfindors around the fallen girl Draco stayed seated. Though he was concerned he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

The collapsing of a student did not go unnoticed at the head table. The teachers all had looks of surprise on their faces. Dumbledore and Flitwick went to Sere's aide. Trying to bump her as little as possible they removed the girl form the hall.

"Everyone take your seats please, " came the distinct voice of McGonagall. The hall quieted to normal hub bub. But there a few students who stayed troubled at the passing events.


	12. Detention

Chapter 12 – Detention

On Monday, November 21st, Sere awoke to find herself in the hospital wing. She remembered collapsing in a crowed place but where? Where was she? Hogwarts right.

The nurse who ran the Hospital Wing went to her patient upon noticing her alertness. "Ah poor dear, that was a nasty fall you took. You must have hit you head fairly hard, you've been out for over a day."

Sere looked at this seemingly friendly woman afraid. She did not know who she was. But at the same time Sere asked herself this question she found herself already knowing the answer.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Stately have been here numerous times to check in on you. So has Mr. Potter."

Sere stared at her, and then tried to speak. The words did not come out. She was about to try again when the hospital wing door was timidly opened.

"Hello?" A voice came across the room. Madame Pomfrey turned to look at the dark haired boy. "Is it ok for me to come in?" The nurse nodded and Harry pushed the door open further to enter. As he approached Sere's bed Madame Pomfrey bustled off. "Hey," he said as he sat down. Sere forced a weak smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," replied the girl.

Harry looked relieved. "That's good. How much longer are you stuck in here for?" he looked around the ward.

Sere shrugged. Harry continued to ask seemingly pointless questions, to which she gave the simplest answers to. They were interrupted once half an hour after Harry arrived. Snape barged in, stopped, took one look inside, turned around and left.

"Well that was odd." Said Harry.

"Yeah," responded Sere who was deep in thought. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Lunch."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Go eat! Now! What were you thinking not eating lunch?" He shrugged. "Go! Get out!"

The surprised looking Harry left very quickly. Sere leaned back and enjoyed the silence; Harry had barely left when another timid head popped in. Upon seeing her awake Draco gave her a devilish grin and came in.

"Well, well... little Miss Bossy is forced to miss class." He said very lightly.

Sere smiled, "That's just too bad for you then."

"Why?"

"Because you'll actually have to work in class."

The boy looked aghast at this truth. "I just won't work then," he said resolutely, but it wasn't very convincing.

Sere shook her head. "You're hopeless. All this fuss to maintain your hopped up ego and pride."

Draco was about to say something extremely rude, but was interrupted by the nurse. "Anna, you are free to go."

Sere almost jumped out of bed, but she saw the triumphant gleam in Draco's eyes. He had won. He wouldn't have to work this afternoon. 'Ding.' Somewhere the bell sounded. Lunch was over.

"I hope you've eaten." Said Sere. She got a questioning look. "Harry was in here earlier, but I sent him to eat."

Draco just glowed at her, "Excuse me, but I have a class to attend."

'I wonder what that was about. _ Um.. let me see.. Harry. _ What? _ You went to Hogsmede with him. _ So? _ Draco thinks you like him. _Me like Harry. Why are thing so bloody complicated?'

Remembering that she was free to go, Sere raced off towards the Ravenclaw common room to grab her stuff. Quickly scrambling around her room, she caught sight of the calendar. Today was her nineteenth birthday. The time on realisation was short and the girl whirl winded through the castle. Sere might have made it to class in time but she was very disorientated after her stay in the hospital wing. She had gone too far into the dungeons and had to retrace her steps to get to the class room. In the end she was only five minutes late to her potions class.

"Detention!" rang out as she entered, Sere looked around and Snape continued to talk. "Miss Wynn my office 7 o'clock! Take your seat and not a word."

Sere nodded and took her seat. Being true to Snape's order, she sat very tight lipped for the rest of the class. The girl even refrained from Chelsea to prove her stubbornness.

That evening at dinner Sere didn't know what to think. She sat between Luna and Chelsea, Hermione and Harry stopped by for a quick visit on their way to their seats. Cho had seen this and had been sending continual glares at her. It wasn't the birthday Sere expected to have at 19 but she was enjoying having random students congratulating her for coming of age. To everyone but herself she was seventeen year old muggleborn Anna. She was slightly sad at this fact. Maybe this was why she seemed very distant during her meal, smiling gently at the well wishers. And maybe this was why she grabbed the old photograph out of the bottom of her trunk and headed off to the dungeons. Maybe she just wanted some reassurance that she _was _actually 19 and that she wasn't crazy.

The classroom door was open, Sere walked in the space was empty and a faint torch burned in the corner. Slipping in and sitting in one of the desks, Sere pulled out the folded picture and started to fiddle with it. The long haired girl was nervous, since day one Snape had shown a dislike towards her and now she had a detention with him.

A few minutes later his office door banged open. There was a startled gasp that came from the hallway door, a couple Slytherins had stuck theirs heads in to gawk at the lone Ravenclaw. With one glare from their Head of House these on lookers vanished

"So Miss Wynn," said Snape with a slight smirk on his face, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I was late sir," was her grim reply.

A tiny smile passed over Snape's lips as he turned and opened which he had entered from. Pausing her looked back at Sere, "Are you coming or not?"

"Sere leapt up and followed the dark haired man with the most unreadable expression plastered on her face. She had no idea what to expect, which seemed to be happening more and more often lately. Stepping through the door way the student was greeted by the spacious lining area of her potions Master.

The walls were dark stone, matching the rest of the dungeons. There was a huge mantle that took up an entire wall and framed a deep, friendly fire place. It was littered with pictures that silently moved in their frames. The room was unexpectedly bright for the dark demeanour of its inhabitant. A plain table was tucked in the corner; beside a kitchenette, there were two large arm chairs and a table arranged in front of the hearth.

Snape sat down in one of these chairs and motioned for Sere to take the other. She complied as stone faced as ever.

The teacher leaned back with a resigned look on his face. '_I might as well get this over with,' _he thought, '_Merlin knows I waited long enough.' _ Snape then stood up and exited the room through one of the three doors on the back wall.

In the time that he was gone Sere decided to look at the photo she still clutched in her hand. Unfolding it slowly the red head looked at the possession which she had denied for so long, hoping she would find some answers to all the loose threads of her life.

The photo was slightly worn and tattered but the rough edges did not take way from the eight smiling faces. To her amazement she recognize most everybody in the photo and one of those people was none other than Severus Snape. It was so hard to believe, this smiling man in the photo was the same person as Sere's cold potions teacher, though they were one and the same. '_Why the hell was he in her photo?'_

Sere heard a door open and close and she quickly hide the photo in her lap. Snape had a small brown parcel in his hands. He looked at his student as he returned to his seat; she had the most bewildered look on her face. She seemed confused, awed and a little stonier than when he had left. Snape waved his wand and tea appeared. Setting the parcel down and talking a cup, he cleared his throat.

"Miss Wynn, you must be very confused at the moment." Sere continued to stare blankly at the wall. "First, I gave you this detention only to have a chance to speak with you. Secondly, I have a long awaited apology and explanation that you should have got two years ago on your actual 17th birthday."

The girl finally looked up, "Sir?" '_How did he know that her real seventeenth birthday had been two years ago?'_

"Miss Wynn, Anna…" he trailed off the words sounding strange to him.

Sere caught up to what was going on. Snape knew something about her past, just like Lupin… and the picture. Taking a chance the girl started to speak. "It's Sere," she whispered. Snape looked at her. "It's Sere, "she repeated a little louder. Ass she said this, a smile spread across Snape's pale face.

?Yeah finally after all my technical problems it's done. Sorry for the wait.

MtM ?


	13. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 13 – The Birthday Surprise 

Sere noticed the smile and she no longer saw her cold potions master, but a glimpse the smiling man from the photo.

"Sere," Snape whispered, "Sere." He then pushed the plainly wrapped parcel toward her. "For you." Taking it in her hands, Sere turned it over in question. "Happy Birthday," he continued in a hushed voice. She looked up startled but her gaze quickly returned to the brown paper. "Open it."

Her fingers found the creases and slowly unfolded the wrapping. Inside was a slightly worn burgundy photo album. Shaking off the paper, Sere set the book on her lap and hazarded a look inside. The first picture was of a smiling green eyed, reddish black haired toddler; her. The next picture had a caption: _Serecloanna & Parents_. The writing was Snape's, Sere had seen it on her potion's work.

Slowly turning through the pages, Sere saw pictures of her infant self with an arrangement of different people. She paused at one with two photos. One portrayed a man with light brown hair, the other had dark hair. Snape's handwriting was below, _Sere & Uncle Remus_ and _Sere & Uncle Serverus. _Without looking up or faltering Sere turned the page. There was an empty place like a photo was missing and a picture of four people, who two years ago she wouldn't have been able to tell you their names. Her family. Three pairs of piercing green eyes and one hazel pair stared at her. Two of them had dark hair, one red and the last was a mix of the two. Sere started to cry.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sere looked up, tears openly streaming down her face. Sere thought about the empty and realised all the people she had seen in the photos were the same as in her photo. She unfolded the picture that had been in her pocket and put it in its place, while at the same time thinking: '_I have a family, I have an uncle.'_

"Where did you get that?" Snape asked. She stared at him again. "I really should have given this two years ago but I didn't know where you were and I didn't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands. Did you get the gifts from the others alright?"

Sere tried to answer him but no words made it past the tears, which had turned into wracking, but silent sobs. Snape slowly eased her out of her seat and to her feet. He then uncertainly placed his arms around her.

Without a second thought Sere leaned into the embrace, going as far as to put her own arms around the potions master. They stood there for sometime, Sere silently crying into the dark robes of her teacher. It wasn't until she pulled away, that Snape realised he had been crying as well. Reclaiming her seat, she stared at this man. Not knowing where to being talking, she looked around the room. Her gaze fell on the clock.

"Is that the time?" She leapt up and started towards the door. Sere had almost reached it when she turned around to look at Snape still standing there. As swift was she had got up, she crossed the room and engulfed the unsuspecting man in a hug. "We'll have to talk later, kay?" she told Snape cheerily, then flounced out of the room with her robes flowing behind her.

Snape sighed and sat down, gazing into the fire. "Teenagers" he mumbled. Reaching for his tea he saw that in Sere's sudden haste, she had left the photo album on the table. He carefully picked the discarded brown paper and re-wrapped his gift.

Draco was wandering through the dungeons. He was frustrated and needed someone to talk to. Blaise wasn't around and he really didn't trust anyone else in the Slytherin house. Instead he sought the much-used ear and opinion of Snape.

As he approached the potion's class another student exited it. It was Anna, her eyes were red and her face blotchy like she had been crying, but she had such a happy carefree look about her. Puzzled Draco entered the classroom and knocked on the door that led to Snape's private chambers.

Snape opened it with a brown parcel in hand, "Draco."

"Sir."

Closing the door behind the boy, Snape set the parcel on the mantle and hastily cleared away two teacups. He then took a seat in his armchair, folded his fingers and looked at his student. "Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?"

Draco launched into a vast, mild conversation. He didn't talk about what he came here to talk about, but instead pondered over Snape's quick clearing of the cups and the tear stained girl he had seen leaving the dungeons. In the end Draco was more confused than when he had left his common room.

Sere had stopped at the girl's bathroom on her way to the Ravenclaw common room. This was a good thing because she had a chance to rinse her face. Upon entering the common room, Sere was met with a loud roar.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone in the Ravenclaw house was there, except Cho. She sat in the corner trying to do homework. But the noise that the rest of the house was making altogether too much too bare. Looking out into the crowd she spotted Anna and glared at her.

Amongst all these people congratulating her, Sere felt a cold glare. Slowly turning she saw Cho sitting in a corner with an expression of malcontent. 'Some things never change. _It's good of you to see that. _Yeah, she has problems. _And I thought we were getting somewhere. _What's the fun in that?'

"Anna! Anna!" two voices yelled at her. Rotating she saw Luna and Chelsea pushing their way toward her.

"So do you like it?" Luna beamed.

"It was Luna's idea," Chelsea added.

"It's awesome," Sere replied and her two friends gave her a suffocating hug.

It was late when the clamour died down and Sere was finally able to make it to her room. She leaned back, collapsing onto her bed, only to jump into the air with a scream.

"I is sorry miss," came a voice.

Turning, Sere saw a house elf sitting where she had narrowly missed it on her bed. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, gasping for breath.

Leaping off the bed, the elf swept into a bow. "Dobby the house elf, at your service miss. I is here to deliver miss's presents."

Looking back at the bed, sure enough there was a pile of small gifts. "Uh, thank you Dobby," Sere said awkwardly.

"It is nothing to Dobby to help miss." Bowing again the house elf disappeared with a loud crack.

Flopping onto her bed again, Sere reached for the closest gift. The gifts as it turned out were from her friends. A black hand knit hat from Hermione, a year subscription to the Quibbler from Luna, a blue leather journal form Chelsea, a gift certificate from the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes from Ginny, a quill from Harry and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ron. They all included little birthday notes form their giver. Glancing down she saw 2 unopened presents. Sere thought of all her friends and ticked them off on her fingers. They had all given her gifts, who could these be from?

The first one was a leather bookmark with silver leaves on it. This gift was accompanied by a card. It said: _To Anna. Happy 16th Birthday. From Mr. Lupin. _ The card had a bit of a shimmer to it, Sere moved it back and forth to watch the light bounce off of it. As she did this the girl saw something that made her drop the card.

After a moment she picked it up and read what the greeting now said. _To Sere. Happy 19th Birthday. Hope I didn't scare you too much. Remus. _ It was a holographic card with a hidden message. Sere smiled to herself, and put the card in a place that her friends wouldn't stumble upon it and read.

The red head unwrapped her last gift. It was a snitch, complete with a case. Inside the case, under the snitch was a slip of parchment. _I know how much you love quiddich, because you never stop talking about it. Your ever faithful study partner._

The fact that Draco even thought of sending her a present was enough to leave Sere speechless. Leaving it at that she sank onto her bed for a final time and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Later that upon waking sweat covered from a dream, Sere had difficulty returning to sleep. Instead random thoughts that she pushed aside during the day flooded back to her. How did Remus know when my birthday was? How did he know I was nineteen?

The next day at breakfast Sere received mail. It was a small plainly wrapped parcel that she had seen before. Without opening it she knew what it was. Glancing at the head table Sere looked at Snape.

The potions master feigned a stern reproaching look but soon replaced it with a small smile. Sere raised her arms slightly and shrugged. Then in a more serious note mouthed thank you.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was disgusted. '_How could she do that? First she agrees to go to Hogsmede with Potter. Now not even two days later she's flirting with Snape of all people! In the bloody great hall! She ditches Potter at the drop of the hat and what about my tender feelings that she knows nothing about?_'

"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco!" a voice shouted beside his ear. THWACK! Pain erupted in the side of his head.

"Ow!" yelled the blonde. "Blaise what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Whoa, chill!" Blaise answered. "The bell went and class is starting." The darker skinned boy got up to leave.

Draco hazarded a very cold glance at Anna across the hall, then followed his friend. He complained about how Blaise didn't need to hit him so hard and that a simple flick would have done. This raised a laugh and Draco mumbled to himself in a dark way.


	14. Uncertain Feelings

Chapter 14 - Uncertain Feelings

That evening Sere was late for her homework session with Draco. She barged into the Room of Requirement in a fluster. "Sorry I fell asleep," she said as she sat down.

"Likely," muttered Draco under his breath.

"What was that?" Sere asked him in all honesty, "I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," the blonde boy replied.

Shrugging Sere happily did her work, it wasn't until later that she noticed Draco's cold, distant manner that he usually used in class. "What's with you tonight?" she demanded, when she finally caught on.

"It's nothing," Draco insisted.

Moving behind him Sere looked down at his work. "There must be something; you did that last equation backwards," she pointed out, "if that's even possible?"

Draco gaped at his work, scratched it out with such ferocity that he poked a hole in the page, crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it across the room. He then looked up at Sere; this was the last straw. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Draco I really want to know!"

There was a pause, like he wasn't expecting that answer. "All right Wynn. It's you. You're my problem, you and your tainted blood."

If Draco was caught off guard by her insistence, it would be an understatement to say is Sere was surprised by his answer. Without saying anything she summoned her things and walked out the door. 'How could he say that? _Um… _ I mean yes, I kind of pushed him into saying it but did he have to put it so bluntly? _You're the one who always likes the truth straight up. Though you never really tell the truth. But even so, why should this time be different?'_

Turning around a corner Sere walked into someone. Grabbing this person was all she could do to stop herself from falling. This wasn't the best plan seeing as the person she ran into was just as unsteady as she was. They both fell to the floor, stood up and went to help the other one up, resulting in the pair falling to the ground again.

"Sorry," said two voices in unison. This time Sere took her time standing, in fear of another collision. It didn't really matter because whoever she ran into decided to stay on the floor instead of taking the chance of falling again.

"Hi," said the boy from the floor.

"Hiya Harry," Sere smile down at him, "you want a hand up?"

"That would be nice," Harry responded. Once he was on his feet, there was a pause in which he ran his hand through his hair in thought. "Do you want to go for a walk around the lake?"

"That would be nice," Sere replied with a grin.

The moon reflected off the lake and was lost in the faint mist. As the pair of teens rounded the lake they stopped under a tree. To Harry this tree was special, it was a favourite pass time place of his parents and their friends. Maybe there was good luck to be had beneath its branches.

Harry sat down on the cool grass and motioned for his companion to do the same. The green eyed girl happily complied, even going so far as to lay down at look up at the stars.

Fast, but soft footsteps could be heard echoing across the entranceway. There was however nobody to be seen. This of course was because whoever it was was invisible.

Ron Weasley, intent on keeping his dearest friend Harry safe from any physical or emotional harm, took the liberty of borrowing his friend's invisibility cloak without permission and followed him. The boy walked behind his friend a ways and trailed him from the Gryffindor tower to the library. He saw the collision and went to chase Harry around the lake but a certain call of nature interrupted his plan.

Now Ron found himself frantically trying to catch up with the unknowing Harry. Very close to a full out run, the red head almost missed seeing Harry and Anna sprawled out on the grass under a lonely tree. Quietly retracing his steps, Ron sat himself down on the opposite side of the tree to listen.

Harry slowly inched closer to Anna, bit by bit, until his hand lightly toughed her arm. Sere had to evoke a lot of self-restrain to stop herself from shuddering.

"Harry," she said quietly and slowly, "I have to go it's late."

"Is there any point of trying to convince you to stay?" he asked. Sere shook her head. Harry sighed. "Well, I'll walk with you back up to the castle then."

It wasn't until they were inside and at a parting of ways that either of them spoke.

"That was nice," Sere said at last, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Bye, see you in class."

"Wait."

Sere looked at Harry, expecting he'd say something, instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He then brought his other hand to her chin and gave her a swift kiss.

"Night," he whispered and walked away.

Ron couldn't believe it. He kissed her! Harry's friend didn't really like Anna all that much and in his opinion she spent altogether too much time in the company of Malfoy. Even if it was to do _homework. _There was something that just wasn't right about that girl. But he kissed her!

"Ron!" a voice hissed. The red head paused and looked for its owner. Hermione was looking at him with a steady, piercing glare and was tapping her foot in impatience.

"Um, hi," he winced under the cloak, "how did you know I was here?" His girl friend pointed at his feet. Ron looked down. "Oh." He then pulled off the cloak and stuck it in his pocket.

"Were you following Harry again?" Hermione demanded, as they began to make their way back to the tower. Ron nodded sheepishly. "Ron! Harry has his own life and he's a big boy who can look after himself. He doesn't need you being a nanny."

"I know, I know, but it was for a good reason."

"Explain."

"He was with HER." Ron tended not to use Anna's name when he could help it.

"Oh grow up Ron. She doesn't have cooties you know."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"No but your acting like you are a ten year old. Beside this will be good for Harry."

"Yeah until she goes and breaks his heart and he gets all depressive again. And there is just something about her not right about her Hermione. She's hiding something, something big and important that could change or damage our entire lives."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. Pixie dust."

"You two are tardy this evening, the passwords changed. I expected better from prefects," snapped the Fat Lady.

"Damn," said Ron before returning to his rant, "melodramatic. You think I'm being melodramatic. Has it ever occurred to you that she could be a death eater in league with Malfoy Hermione? Have you?"

"Yes, but I thought we were over that Ron."

"You know what Harry did tonight?"

"What Ron?"

"He… he…" Ron couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Hi guys," came a third voice. Harry had come up behind them. "Where were you?"

"Library," said Ron and Hermione at the same time. "How about you?" They then shot daggers with the identical looks they gave each other.

"I was out for a walk, pineapple, with Anna." After he had climbed through the portrait hole he looked back and casually said, "And I kissed her." Harry left his two friends to scrabble after him.

"You did what?" Ron spluttered once he was through, even though he already knew this.

The dark haired boy brushed him off, "Yes, now good night," and walk

Now while Harry walked away with the most calm composure, Sere was a different matter. She stood it the same spot for at least a minute before even blinking. The fact that Harry Potter had just kissed her was a little more than she could bare.

'_Well that complicates things. _Uh huh. _Very articulate. _Give my brain a moment to comprehend what just happened…. I can't believe he just did that! _ Finally…'_

With the most startled, almost horrified expression she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. Chelsea and Luna took one look at her and quickly ushered her into her tiny room.

"Where have you been?" asked Chelsea.

"And why to look like you've seen a Crumpled Snorlack?" added Luna.

"A crumpled what?" was all Sere could say.

"Never mind that tell us what happened."

Sitting down on her bed and taking a shuddering breath, Sere began. "I was doing homework with Malfoy, like we were planning and I kinda showed up a little late. I fell asleep. He was acting all strange, so I asked him what his problem was. He exploded at me so I exploded back and left. On my way back here I collided with Harry who invited me to go for a walk. If I… if he… well if it… twas kinda romantic in a way. We went for a walk then laid on the grass looking at stars under this nice big tree. He kinda held my hand. Then we walked back up to the castle. Said good nights, then as I went to go he… he… he kissed me."

"Wow." Luna sat there looking and sounding thoughtful.

Chelsea on the other hand let out I high pitched squeak, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No!" replied Sere sullenly.

"Well why not?" her freckled friend pressed.

"It's Harry."

"So…! I thought you liked him… you sure talk about him enough, though only when you think no ones listening. And a few times when you've dozed off on a couch you mutter his name. It's actually kinda creepy."

If Sere had had any colour in her face during this ordeal it quickly left. Chelsea failed to notice this and just continued talking.

"it's almost like you have this small underlying obsession with him."

"If am obsessed with something it certain isn't Harry Potter." '_No your just obsessed with answering all these really pointless questions about your past which he just happens to be a part of. _Well they don't know that.'

"I still don't see why it is so horrible. Like come on, he's hot!"

"You do have a point there." 'I can't believe I just said that! _He he.'_

"So you'd go out with him?"

Chelsea looked almost excited by this point. Sere on the other hand had come to term of what was going on and was going to finally put a stop to this madness. Looking at her friends and pointing at them to emphasize her point, she took a deep breath and said, "Lets get one thing clear I will never go out with Harry Potter."

? well the end of another chapter.. after the most hectic time I have finally decided that I can't just leave you all hanging and that I should actually work on my story. Also I am looking for someone to be my beta. It would be most excellent. Thanks. Any ideas please, please give them… MtM?


	15. A Maze of Misunderstanding

Chapter 15 – A Maze of Misunderstanding

The next day Sere went out of her way to avoid Harry, which was more difficult as it sounds because he was going out of his way to find her. She had almost managed to go the whole day without seeing him, but of course that was too good to be true and he cornered her on her way to the Room of Requirements.

"Hey Anna, wait up!" The Gryffindor called.

There was no way to ignore this so she slowed, choosing not to address him in the hopes he'd change his mind and go away. As she waited, Sere failed to spot the blonde head in the crowds, watching her.

"Hi," said Harry as he came up beside her breathless, "Where you off to?"

"The library I have a project to finish," she lied shamelessly; well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Aw, me too. I'll walk you there."

'Damn.' She paused and voiced her thought aloud. "Damn, I forgot my book in my room."

"If it's for that charms project you can use mine."

"Thanks, but most of my notes are in it. See you around." She turned to go.

Looking a little crestfallen Harry called at her back, "Bye."

She gave a slight wave. Having to intention of going to the library or her dorm, Sere continued her way up to the seventh floor, where she was greeted with the usual welcoming door. With a quick look to see if she was alone, she pulled in open enter and shut it firmly behind her, the door vanishing in the process.

"So you decided on coming after all," came the cold drawl of the Slytherin Prince.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, a minute ago you seemed so caught up with Potter that it would take years before you'd do anything worth while."

"For your information I was lying my face off to make it here and help your sorry ass keep its image."

"And there's no chance you made a few little plans to snog in a dark corner or go for another moon lit walk after you've finished here."

Sere didn't answer. 'How the hell did he know that?'

"You're not the only ones to enjoy the quiet of the night," he continued, answering her silent question.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. We're just friends."

Draco had a most evil looking smirk on his face at this point. "Aww, but does he know that?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't play stupid Wynn. All Potter does is stare at you, it's not that hard to notice. Or maybe you like the famous attention."

"Oh, yeah, the thing I want most in this world is attention of the Boy Who Lived, Mr. I Won't Even Do Work In Class Because I'm Too Good For It And Must Pretend To Be A Stuck Up Snob At All Times. Wait, you don't pretend."

"Well, at least I don't suck up to teachers and have 'tea' with them to get out of detention."

"No, you just have daddy owl them a nice little cheque." Snapped back Sere without even registering what he had said.

"So you don't deny sucking up to a teacher?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your detention with Snape. What did you do, put on some water works and hint towards a consoling cup of tea? Or did you have to do more than that?" Draco accused. "And then there was your little smiles in the great hall…"

Sere cut him off, "You know nothing." And for the second time in two days she stormed out of the room.

Draco was left standing there with a small mountain of work to finish. Now, because he was completely alone he decided that instead it would be a good time to divulge in one of his favourite hobbies: talking to himself.

"And I just had to go and open my big fat mouth. I could have just let the fact that she might actually like Potter instead of me go. But no…" He kicked the chair over. "Why? Why out of all the girls in Hogwarts did I have to have an attraction to her? She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake! What would my father say? Why do I care what he'd say? Because Draco that's what a good pureblood son should do, listen to their father." He kicked the chair again. "I hate him! Even from prison he had total control over my life. Do this Draco, do that. Oh no, that's not allowed." The blonde paused his rant for a moment and flopped down onto a newly conjured arm chair; courtesy of the room. "Now if father were to hear me he'd say that it isn't healthy to talk to one's self."

"Well of course not," a bodiless voice interrupted, "It's one of the first signs of madness you know."

"Yes and hearing voices is another," a second voice added.

The colour vanished from Draco's face as he tried to locate where the voices were coming from. There were no ghosts or house elves in the room, or any other living sole. Quite frightened the Malfoy heir didn't even bother to gather his things and ran out the door.

When Sere left the room she headed towards the library in hopes of getting some work done. This however was not the best plan because she was very mad at the moment and on the edge. The red head snapped at a timid looking first year, who had wanted to know if he could share her table in the over crowded study area. The younger student had then scurried away as fast as he could without earning a warning from Madame Pince. Harry had noticed she was sitting alone and decided to try his luck for a second time that evening.

"Hey,how's your Charms coming along?"

"Not bad."

"Want some help?"

"No thank you." He sat down anyway. This was the last thing she needed, Harry hanging around.

"So… what you doing tomorrow night?" Harry asked causally.

"Nothing."

"Would you like to do something?"

"Doesn't everyone want to do something?" replied Sere, trying her best to not pay attention and stay distant.

Harry flushed, "I meant with me."

For the first time since she had been joined Sere looked up. Draco was right Harry was completely head over heels for her, he was also very persistent. 'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to put up with this. _Why don't you just tell him? _Oh, that would go over well.' Luckily she was saved from answering his question when Ron stormed over to them.

"Harry, mate, I've been looking everywhere for you. Mione has agreed to go over our essays."

Harry looked from Anna to Ron and back again. With a reluctant sigh he pushed back his chair and stood to follow Ron.

"Tomorrow then?" he said looking back at Sere, she just shrugged in a noncommittal, whatever kind of way. Ron who would have nothing of the sorts, grabbed Harry's arm and quickly led him out of the library.

Once the boys were out of sight Sere banged her head on the table. "Well, that's just great," she mumbled to herself. Giving up the hope of doing any work she packed her things and left. Instead of returning to the Ravenclaw common room, she turned to go down to the dungeons, maybe Snape would be free for a talk. However along the way she ran into Draco, who had talked enough sense into himself to retrieve his stuff from the room of requirement.

"Well, well, Wynn. What, pray tell, brings you down here at this hour?" he sneered.

"Nothing."

"Oh, there must be something. You miss my company? Or just my good looks?"

"You are so full of yourself Malfoy. At the moment I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"And coming down to the dungeons is the best place to go to avoid me then? Or is there someone else you are trying to avoid more? Potter perhaps?" This time Sere stayed silent. "What did boy wonder do this time; want to go have a nice dinner, alone?" Sere continued to glare at him. "Potter not good enough for you?" His eyed widened as a though occurred, then narrowed. "You're here to see Snape."

He stated it as a fact, not a question. Again Sere stayed silent but this time it was not of her accord, she was struggling to stay conscience as the familiar darkness enveloped her. Draco moved to shake her shoulders and yell, answer me, but as he reached out she crumpled to his feet.

The blonde stood there in shock. "What have I done?" he whispered. He slowly knelt down beside the fallen girl and shakily reached out his hand to check her pulse. It was slightly fast. "Anna," he gently touched her shoulder, "Anna." No response. He could hear some one approaching. "Damn." He was in his own territory which meant that whoever was approaching was a snake.

"Mr. Malfoy," came the cool voice of the potion's master as he walked nearer.

"Sir," was his response. Draco's mind was moving a mile a minute trying to figure out what he should do. "Professor," he paused, "Professor, I …" he trailed off as Snape came up behind him and stopped.

"What did you do?" Snape cut him off, in the very stern, very harsh tone he usually used with Harry.

"Nothing," Draco stammered, "she just fell." Snape glared at him, waiting for the rest of the story. "Well, I came across her down here and wanted to know what she was doing. She wasn't answering me and my question became more accusing and then she just collapsed."

Without further ado, Snape swept down and carefully picked her up. Draco got to his feet as well and looked at his teacher warily. "She was down here to see you," he whispered.

Snape looked non-pulsed for a split, before his face softened to look down at the girl in his eyes. "Sir?" Draco cautioned.

"Not now Draco," he snapped and with a billow of his cloak Snape set off down the hall. The blonde Slytherin decided to follow him, wanting answers and more than any thing scared.

Madame Pomfrey was her usual self when they reached the hospital wing. She stared down her nose at them, demanded to know what happened and told them to stay the hell out of her way. Just as the unconscious girl was placed on the bed, she began to seize. What ever colour Draco had left in his face drained and Snape's for once looked worn and haggard. What the nurse found odd was that the two Slytherins looked genuinely concerned. Snape never dropped his mask and it was unnatural to see him look so affected. The headmaster stepped in perfect timing as always to just catch a glimpse of the open faces.

"What precisely is happening here?" the headmaster asked with his obnoxious twinkle.

"Miss Wynn is suffering from another fit," answered Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy's and Snape's head whipped around at the word again, both with very different thoughts.

_So it wasn't the first time? _

_What have I done?_


End file.
